New Things (Français)
by BrittzandTana
Summary: Quinntana Fanfiction. Quinn va à New York pour aller à NYU, et trouve de très nouvelles choses qui se passe dans sa vie ... Translated by Brookey20 !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi so yeah, I don't speak French. So I'm going to say my A/N in English. This a translated version of my story New Things, a Quinntana story. Thank you so much to my translator - Brookey20 :D**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Colocataires

Quinn était aussi prête que ce qu'elle pourrait l'être. Ce qui ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'elle l'était, juste qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'être plus. Quinn quittait sa zone de confort. Elle allait passer de chaude-garce meilleure Cheerio à McKinley, à un grade de cheerleader moyenne à la NYU. A New York. Elle allait à New York.

Le rêve devenait réalité, bien sur, mais elle n'était toujours pas prête. Le Coach Sylvester avait répété à plusieurs reprises que Quinn serait incroyable à la NYU, et qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur. C'était vraiment gentil venant de la part de Sue Sylvester, et Quinn était vraiment contente de cet encouragement, mais elle était terrifiée.

Un nouveau lieu, de nouvelles personnes, de nouvelles attentes… de nouvelles choses. New York. Quinn soupira en regardant par la fenêtre de l'avion qui l'emmenait dans son nouveau chez elle. Sa généreuse mère avait payé le billet, ainsi que certains frais de scolarité pour l'école. Cependant, Quinn avait eu la chance de recevoir une bourse complète, donc sa mère n'avait pas eu à payer beaucoup.

Malheureusement, la bourse l'obligeait à vivre dans les dortoirs pour au moins un an, bien qu'il soit « encouragé » que les étudiants boursiers vivent dans ces dortoirs pour plus longtemps que cela. Quinn ne voulait pas y vivre. Et elle ne voulait pas vivre avec une autre fille. Cette fille serait soit une nerd, voulant toujours que tout soit propre et que tout soit fait à temps, le genre de personne qui réprimanderait tout le temps Quinn. Ou alors elle serait une populaire, jolie fille qui dirigerait tout le monde autour d'elle, y compris Quinn. Ou…

Non, Quinn chassa cette pensée. Si elle considère toutes les choses qui pourraient se produire à New York, son cerveau exploserait, et puis c'est une mauvaise façon de commencer une nouvelle vie.

« C'est bon Quinn. Ce ne sera pas aussi difficile que ce que tu crois » se rassure-elle. L'homme assis à côté d'elle lui lança un regard confus, et Quinn se tortilla sur son siège maladroitement. Je déteste les avions.

Regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre, Quinn remarqua qu'ils étaient proche de New York City. Merci mon Dieu, pensa-t-elle. Malgré le fait que la blonde n'ait pas envie de vivre dans un dortoir, elle était un peut excitée de voir à quoi il ressemblait, et aussi de ranger ses affaires. Elle était même un peu excitée de voir qui était sa colocataire.

Peu de temps après, le voyant de la ceinture de sécurité s'alluma, et Quinn vérifia si la sienne était bien attachée. C'est bon. L'avion a commencé à descendre et se diriger vers la piste d'atterrissage de l'aéroport.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les gens commençaient à prendre leurs bagages au dessus des sièges et marcher dans l'allée de l'avion. Quinn laissa la plupart des gens descendre d'abord afin d'éliminer la sensation d'oppression. Une fois qu'il n'y avait plus que quelques personnes, la blonde attrapa son sac du compartiment au-dessus de son siège et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'avion.

Prendre l'avion était une expérience horrible pour Quinn, car elle déteste tellement les avions. Attendre dans la zone de sécurité était aussi quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, et elle était justement en train d'attendre. Elle attendit presque une demi-heure dans la queue avant qu'elle puisse aller chercher sa valise.

« New York », murmura Quinn à elle-même quand elle fit son chemin vers le tapis roulant transportant les valises des passagers. Quinn se tenait près du bord et attendait que sa valise bleue passe devant elle.

Quelqu'un est venu à côté d'elle pour également attendre sa valise. La blonde regarda cette personne pour voir que c'était un gars avec des cheveux légèrement gélifiés et une peau très claire. Immédiatement, Quinn devina qu'il était gay.

Il remarqua le regard de Quinn. « Bonjour ! » salua-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

« Salut » répondit Quinn avec un sourire.

« Je suis Kurt » lui dit Kurt en tendant sa main, « Je viens d'arriver avec le vol de Los Angeles »

« Tu t'installes ici ? » demanda curieusement Quinn, tout en lui serrant la main, et en balayant du regard le tapis roulant à la recherche de sa valise bleue.

Kurt hocha la tête, « En quelque sorte. Je vais à la NYU, spécialité théâtre musical. Et toi ? »

« Je suis Quinn » répondit Quinn en premier réalisant qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée. « Je vais à la NYU aussi, cheerleading. »

Kurt hocha la tête gentiment, avant de regarder le tapis roulant et de rapidement saisir sa valise noire. « Eh bien, c'était agréable de te rencontrer Quinn. Peut-être qu'on se recroisera » Quinn acquiesça et Kurt se retourna et s'éloigna.

Au moins il y a des gens sympas ici, se dit Quinn à elle-même. Je ne vais pas être si seule que ça.. Je l'espère…

Une fois que Quinn trouva sa valise, elle quitta l'aéroport aussi rapidement qu'elle le put. Elle détestait les aéroports presque tout autant qu'elle détestait les avions. Dans les aéroports tous les gens se pressaient, il y avait une odeur de produits de nettoyage, et la lumière était trop éblouissante. Cette atmosphère dérangeait Quinn, donc elle avait hâte d'en sortir.

Elle poussa les portes qui conduisaient là où les gens prenaient des voitures ou taxis et partaient à leur maison ou l'hôtel. Dans le cas de Quinn, c'était l'université. La blonde a fait son chemin sur le trottoir et leva la main pour appeler un taxi.

L'un des taxis jaunes s'arrêta devant elle, et un homme grossier sorti du taxi et ouvra le coffre. Quinn porta sa valise pour la mettre dedans, mais l'homme lui pris des mains et la déposa soigneusement dans le coffre, puis lui fit signe d'entrer dans le taxi.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda l'homme.

« Dortoirs de la NYU… » dit Quinn en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. C'était trop bizarre, trop nouveau pour elle.

Le conducteur démarra.

« Alors vous aller à l'Université de New York, hein ? J'aurai aimé y aller, mais le mieux que j'ai pu faire c'est venir ici et conduire un taxi toute la journée et toute la nuit. Je n'étais pas doué pour l'école » lui expliqua le conducteur. « Je m'appelle Devon, si vous vous demandez »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer » répondit Quinn poliment, avec un sourire forcé.

« Vous allez faire quoi à la NYU ? »

« Cheerleading » répondit sèchement la blonde. Parler à des inconnus, surtout dans un endroit comme New York, l'effrayait. Normalement, elle était la jeune fille qui n'avait peur de rien.

« Ah, j'aurai du deviner ça » lui dit Devon, « Comment vous avez dit que vous vous appelez déjà ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas dit » répondit Quinn dans un ton cassant. Devon ne répondit pas, et Quinn était heureuse qu'il est compris qu'elle ne voulait pas parler. Quinn appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils se fassent encercler d'immeubles. Au début les bâtiments étaient plus petits – enfin de taille normale – puis en se rapprochant du centre de New York ils étaient de plus en plus grands.

Quinn était tellement prise dans sa contemplation qu'elle remarqua à peine quand Devon s'arrêta devant un bâtiment du campus de la NYU. Quinn cligna des yeux en entendant Devon sortir du taxi pour ouvrir le coffre et sortir les affaires de la blonde.

Se dépêchant de sortir du taxi, Quinn trébucha, puis regarda autour d'elle. Le bâtiment en face d'elle était assez grand, il y en avait plusieurs comme lui qui semblait être des dortoirs également. « Whoa.. »

« C'est un bel endroit n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Devon, même s'il avait probablement déjà du voir cet endroit avant. Il déposa la valise de Quinn et son sac à côté d'elle « J'espère que vous ferez un beau séjour, madame »

Puis il rentra dans le taxi et parti. Quinn prit une profonde inspiration et attrapa ses sacs avant de se diriger devant le bâtiment et d'y entrer.

Une grande femme assez maigre assise derrière un bureau la regarda derrière des lunettes demi-lune. « Nom ? » dit-elle tout en préparant ses doigts au dessus du clavier de l'ordinateur prêts à taper.

« Quinn Fabray » répondit la blonde, avec un ton aussi confiant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était déjà en train de perdre une partie de sa confiance, elle se sentait tellement petite dans cet endroit si grand.

La femme tapa certaines choses sur son clavier, et plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes tout en regardant l'écran de son ordinateur « Vous êtes dans le bâtiment B, dortoir 318 ». La femme ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit une petite clef, et la tendit vers la blonde. Quinn ferma sa main autour de cette clef, et sentit le métal froid se réchauffer au contact de sa main.

« Merci » répondit Quinn poliment, avant de se retourner et de quitter le bâtiment. Elle était dans le bâtiment B et celui dans lequel elle était devait surement être le A.

Quinn trouva facilement le bâtiment B vu que c'était écrit sur une enseigne au dessus des portes d'entrée de chaque bâtiment. Il ne fallut peut de temps avant qu'elle se retrouve devant un ascenseur pour l'amener à la chambre 318.

Quinn était impatiente alors qu'elle attendait l'ascenseur pour y aller. Elle voulait voir sa chambre, et commencer à déballer ses affaires, et voir aussi si sa colocataire était déjà là. L'ascenseur fait un son, ding, et les épaisses portes métalliques s'ouvrirent et Quinn entra.

Elle appuya sur le bouton indiquant le numéro 3, et l'ascenseur s'éleva lentement. Il fit le même son en arrivant au troisième étage. Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrèrent et Quinn sortit.

La blonde se tourna dans le couloir, et passa les dix-sept portes avant d'atteindre celle numérotée 318. Nerveusement elle attrapa la clef et la glissa dans la serrure, elle la tourna et poussa la porte.

La chambre était simple. Il y avait deux lits simples contre le mur. Il y avait également deux étagères en face de chaque lit. A côté des lits il y avait deux tables de chevet. Et une fenêtre était près du lit le plus éloigné de la porte.

Quinn fit quelque pas et posa son sac sur les couvertures lisses. Elle voulait le lit prêt de la fenêtre donc elle était contente d'être arrivée la première.

La blonde déballa son sac, et plaça certaines choses sur l'étagère en face de son lit, d'autres dans les tiroirs de sa table de chevet. Puis elle alla dans la salle de bain qui était séparée de la chambre par une porte. Elle y déposa certaines de ses affaires.

Dans la salle de bain il y avait une autre porte menant à un placard. Dans le placard il y avait deux petites commodes de chaque côté. Une pour Quinn, l'autre pour sa colocataire. Ne se sentant pas trop motivée elle traîna son grand sac dans le placard et commença à déballer ses vêtements et à les ranger dans une des commodes.

Quinn n'avait jamais été dans un lieu aussi calme, elle était seule. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que sa colocataire arrive bientôt et qu'elle serait une gentille personne qui parle, et qui la ferait se sentir à l'aise ici.

Une heure plus tard, Quinn était allongée sur son lit et lisait un livre lorsqu'elle entendit un léger clic dans la porte de la chambre. Ses yeux ambre se détachèrent de son livre pour regarder la porte. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle était sur le point de savoir avec qui elle allait vivre durant la prochaine année.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une latina portant un jean slim et un chemisier rouge. Elle avait les cheveux ondulés et en vrac. Ses lèvres étaient aussi rouge que son chemiser. Et ses yeux étaient d'un brun foncé, presque noir, Quinn pouvait aisément dire que cette fille était très belle.

La latina regarda attentivement Quinn avant de tirer ses affaires et de fermer la porte derrière elle. « Je suis Santana. Je viens de Los Angeles, Californie. Et je suis ici avec une bourse de cheerleading. Je suis connue pour être une garce caliente et même toi tu peux l'admettre en me regardant. Qu'en est-il de toi ? »

Quinn se racla la gorge en posant son livre et se redressa. Elle devait donner une première bonne impression. Elle avait besoin de commencer à se construire une réputation, vu que son ancienne avait complètement disparu ici.

« Je m'appelle Quinn. Je viens de Lima, Ohio. Je sais que c'est pathétique c'est pourquoi je suis ici maintenant, pour être loin de Lima. Je suis également ici avec une bourse de cheerleading. Je suis une garce et plutôt chaude également » répondit Quinn. Santana la regarda de haut en bas. Elle me juge.

« Très bien » dit-elle en posant rapidement son petit sac sur le lit. « Je suppose que nous allons avoir les entraînements de cheerleading ensemble »

« Ouais » convenu Quinn. Santana la regarda attentivement encore une fois.

« Tu n'es pas très bavarde si ? » demanda la latina tout en levant un sourcil. Quinn haussa les épaules.

« Cette grande ville me fait me sentir petite, je ne suis pas encore habituée. » expliqua la blonde, tout essayant de ne pas paraître trop faible. Elle ne voulait pas être perçue comme faible.

Santana la regarda bouche bée « Tu n'étais jamais allée à New York avant ? »

Quinn se mordit la lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête « Non, jamais »

« Et bien tu as raté quelque chose alors » lui dit la brune tout simplement. Elle ouvrit son sac et prit quelques affaires qu'elle déposa sur sa table de chevet. Tandis que Quinn la regardait faire.

« Tu es de Los Angeles ? » demanda finalement Quinn. Santana hocha la tête, « Je suis passée par New York quand j'avais seize ans, ma mère m'y a emmené. Mais sinon j'ai vécu toute ma vie à L.A »

Quinn n'avait rien de plus à dire, alors elle se pencha en arrière contre son oreiller, et attrapa son livre pour commencer à lire de nouveau. C'était un livre pour ses cours d'anglais, même si elle n'avait pas encore commencé les cours elle trouvait ça bien de commencer à lire certains livres au début.

Pendant ce temps, Santana fit plusieurs va-et-vient entre la salle de bain, le placard, l'étagère, et sa valise pour déballer toutes ses affaires. Quin l'ignora le temps de sa lecture, mais quand la latina eu fini, Quinn pencha son livre. Elle avait besoin d'amis ici, alors autant se faire amie avec sa colocataire.

« Tu connais quelqu'un qui va à la NYU ? » demanda Quinn curieusement.

« Ouais » répondit Santana en se laissant tomber sur son lit épuisée de tout son rangement. « Ce gars, Kurt, il était dans mon lycée et il vient ici pour le théâtre musical. Nous sommes amis en quelque sorte, je pense. »

« Oh, je l'ai rencontré à l'aéroport. Il semble sympa.. Et il semble aussi… » Quinn ne voulait pas être impolie.

« Gay ? » demanda Santana, laissant un petit rire s'échapper de sa bouche. « Il l'est. C'est le plus gay de tous les gays. Mais ça le rend encore plus cool. Il chante comme une fille, il traîne avec des filles. Si jamais tu as besoin d'un conseil de mode, il est le gars qu'il te faut, je le jure. »

Quinn rit aussi « Il y avait très peu d'homosexuel dans mon lycée » admit Quinn. « J'ai toujours voulu connaître un gars gay.. »

Santana rigola à son tour « J'en connais beaucoup. Il y a Blaine le copain de Kurt. Dave un de leurs amis.. J'en connais beaucoup d'autres ».

Quinn hocha de la tête. « Alors tu as dit que tu étais une garce caliente. Tu étais au sommet hiérarchique de ton lycée aussi ? »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la Latine « Oh oui ! Si j'étais dans le couloir, tout le monde le savait, et toute la foule se séparait pour me laisser passer. »

La blonde se mit à rire. « C'était la même chose pour moi. Mais tout change ici. Je me sens déjà comme une personne différente. Silencieuse.. Petite.. »

« On va changer ça » déclara Santana. « On va se faire quelques amies cheerleaders super hot et populaires et elles nous élèveront vers le top de la popularité. Au final, ça sera pareil qu'au lycée. »

Quinn sourit à l'idée « Tu sais j'avais vraiment peur de tomber sur une idiote comme colocataire »

La latina sourit légèrement « Au lieu de ça tu as eu une chaude garce hispanique »

Les deux filles riaient et Quinn sourit. Elle se sentait déjà bien plus à l'aise, plus comme elle-même quand elle était avec Santana. Elle avait l'impression de déjà s'être fait un ami ici, et elle se sentait prête. Prête à commencer une nouvelle vie, dans une nouvelle ville avec plein de nouvelles choses.

* * *

**Thanks again to my translator - Brookey20 !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks again to my translator, Brookey20 :D**

* * *

**Salut tout le monde,**

**Merci de lire ça nous fait plaisir. Merci les followers :)**

**Meg1287 : Et je suis contente que tu la lises :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Cheerleaders hot et populaires

Le lendemain matin, Quinn s'est réveillée avec des papillons dans le ventre. Aujourd'hui était son premier jour de cours. Aujourd'hui, lundi, elle avait cours d'anglais, puis cheerleading ce qu'elle avait tous les jours. Gémissant la blonde se força à s'asseoir.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » murmura-t-elle en regardant Santana qui était à peine réveillée également.

« T'as qu'à regarder » répondit la latina à cause de son état de somnolence, et s'effondra en arrière sur son oreiller. Quinn soupira et attrapa son téléphone portable qui était sur sa table de chevet. Il était huit heures du matin. Elle avait donc deux heures jusqu'à son cours d'anglais.

« Tu as cours à quelle heure aujourd'hui ? » demanda Quinn à la brune, tout en se redressant.

« Je ne sais pas » gémit Santana. « Je suis en train de dormir ».

« Tu devrais bouger ton cul, il est huit heures sale paresseuse » ordonna Quinn, mais ses mots étaient empâtés par son sommeil. Se frottant les yeux, elle étira ses jambes sous la couverture et se redressa pour que ses pieds touchent le doux tapis. Elle tendit les bras en bâillant pour encore s'étirer.

« Mon premier cours a déjà commencé » gémit Santana « à 8 heures »

« Cours de quoi ? » demanda Quinn en riant.

« Euh je sais pas… » Santana était manifestement encore très fatiguée « Maths ou quelque chose d'autre »

Quinn roula des yeux. « Eh bien j'ai mon premier cours à dix heures » Santana gémit en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller. Quinn soupira et attrapa un de ses oreillers supplémentaires et le jeta sur la latine qui sursauta lorsque l'oreiller la toucha.

« Excuse-toi » s'exclama Santana. Quinn sourit, et vit que Santana retenait également un sourire.

« Oh ! C'est parti blondie »

Santana attrapa l'oreiller que Quinn lui avait jeté dessus, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse riposter un autre oreiller la frappa au visage. Les yeux de Santana s'écarquillèrent et elle attrapa les deux oreillers avant de les lancer sur la blonde qui se baissa et se mit à rire. Santana sortit de son lit pour aller sur celui de Quinn et lui mettre une raclée en attrapant un oreiller.

Quinn quant à elle attrapa l'autre oreiller et essaya d'atteindre la latine en lui frappant le dos. Elles se retrouvèrent bientôt à se tordre de rire, et Santana tomba sur le tapis les mains sur son ventre tordue de rire. Quinn resta sur le lit et riant tout autant.

Après avoir reprit une respiration régulière Quinn sourit en disant « Je pense que nous allons être de grandes amies ». Santana lui rendue son sourire.

« Oui nous le sommes » répondit-elle avant de se lever. « Eh bien je vais prendre une douche »

Quinn soupira « Hé, je suis celle qui va en cours à dix heures ! »

Santana la regarda, haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle de bain puis verrouilla la porte. Quinn soupira et attrapa son oreiller au sol pour le poser sur son lit, puis elle retomba sur sa pile de couvertures prête à se rendormir.

« Q ! » cria Santana tout à coup, sortant Quinn de son état de veille.

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Il est huit heures et demie. J'ai fini dans la salle de bain, tu peux y aller maintenant » répondit Santana en roulant des yeux.

« Mmh.. Okay » marmonna Quinn, elle sortit de son lit et traina des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle alla à la douche pour faire couler de l'eau chaude et se déshabilla. Les yeux mi-clos, Quinn entra dans la douche sous l'eau brûlante.

Et bien, c'était une façon de se réveiller. Quinn sursauta au contact de l'eau chaude et trébucha. Elle faillit tomber et poussa un cri. Elle espéra que Santana ne l'ait pas entendu. Elle ferma le robinet de la douche, et régla la température.

Elle entendit toquer à la porte « Tu es morte Q ? »

« Oui » répondit Quinn avec un sourire en coin.

« Comment est l'enfer ? » demanda Santana. Quinn pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de la brune.

« Hé, je ne suis pas en enfer ! Je suis au paradis » s'écria Quinn, un sourire de plus en plus large sur son visage quand elle commença à se laver les cheveux.

« Bon à savoir, je t'y verrai un de ces jours alors » répliqua Santana.

Quinn se mit à rire « Bonne chance pour ça »

« Merci, je te remercie sincèrement de ton encouragement ! » répondit sarcastiquement la latina. « Maintenant je vais arrêter de te parler pendant que tu es sous la douche, ça devient bizarre »

Quinn rit et secoua la tête, tout en rinçant ses cheveux. Puis elle sortit de la douche.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Quinn était habillée, s'était maquillée, coiffée, et n'était plus nerveuse. Il était environ neuf heures maintenant et Quinn avait une heure pour prendre le petit-déjeuner quelque part avant de devoir être en cours.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Quinn vit Santana assise sur son lit parlant au téléphone. Elle parlait en espagnol, donc Quinn ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. La blonde alla sur son lit et s'assit, attendant que Santana termine sa conversation.

« Si, Mama » dit Santana enfin. Elle raccrocha et regarda Quinn.

« A quel heure est ton prochain cours ? » demanda Quinn.

« Neuf heures trente » répondit Santana avec un gémissement. « Je mangerai plus tard, mais je ferai mieux de partir maintenant. On se voit à l'entrainement »

« Ouais, à toute' » répondit Quinn à la latine qui sortit de la chambre. Quinn soupira parce qu'elle devait aller prendre son petite déjeuner toute seule. Elle quitta leur chambre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, dès qu'il s'ouvra elle entra et vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Kurt !

« Oh Quinn, salut ! » salua Kurt dans un sourire « Tu es dans ce bâtiment ? »

« Oui, chambre 318. Avec quelqu'un tu connais » lui répondit Quinn, hochant la tête. Kurt inclina la tête, alors Quinn précisa « Santana ».

« Ah, Santana.. Elle est tout un personnage »

« Oh, c'est vrai.. le « ami en quelque sorte » je suppose. » se remémorant Quinn. Kurt rit.

« Comment a été ta première nuit avec le diable ? » demanda-t-il. La blonde haussa un sourcil.

« Elle ne me semble pas être un diable.. » lui répondit simplement Quinn.

Kurt la regarda bouche bée « Eh bien, tu ne dois pas avoir vu la vrai Santana alors. Au lycée son surnom était Satan »

« Pourtant elle m'a dit qu'elle était super populaire » répondit la blonde alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Ils sortirent.

« Oh elle l'était » répondit Kurt avec un clin d'œil. « Mais pas nécessairement pour les bonnes raisons. Je dois y aller. Je te verrai plus tard ! »

Quinn hocha la tête et Kurt quitta le bâtiment. La blonde secoua la tête alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie du bâtiment. Et elle alla à l'arrêt de bus où il y avait une carte du campus. Elle chercha le bâtiment pour son cours d'anglais et en conclu qu'il était sur le campus. Heureusement, il y avait un magasin juste à côté du café où elle pourrait se prendre un truc à manger.

Elle vit aussi que le bâtiment des cheerleaders était juste en bas de la rue des dortoirs. Cela la fit sourire se disant qu'elle pourrait y aller à pied tous les jours au lieu d'avoir à attendre le bus.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le bus arriva, et Quinn monta à bord et s'assit à un des nombreux sièges vides.

Elle se trouva bientôt assise dans un café à boire un café et mordre dans un muffin. Son regard balayait la rue ou les gens passaient, mais s'arrêtait sur aucun réellement. Peut-être qu'elle était plus nerveuse qu'elle ne le pensait.

Soudain une jeune fille s'assit en face d'elle. Elle avait les cheveux rouges foncés et les yeux bruns foncés également. Elle fit un beau sourire à Quinn et lui dit « Hey la nouvelle ». Quinn avala rapidement sa bouchée de muffin.

« Euh salut. Je.. euh je m'appelle Quinn ». La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« Je suis Nicki » dit-elle dans un sourire « Est-ce que par hasard tu serais ici pour le cheerleading ? »

Se sentant plus à l'aise en entendant ces mots, Quinn hocha la tête. Nicki lui sourit.

« Génial, je suis une cheerleader, ici je fais partie des seniors » lui expliqua Nicki avec un autre sourire. Quinn hocha la tête et regarda l'horloge accroché au mur. Elle avait dix minutes pour être en cours.

« Ravie de t'avoir rencontré » répondit Quinn « Je dois aller en cours »

Nicki acquiesça simplement de la tête et Quinn se leva et sortit sans un mot. Quinn ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait. New York la faisait se sentir trop petite, sans aucune assurance.. Elle se sentait comme si elle était en train de perdre tout ce qui la définissait comme populaire au lycée. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ça, et elle espérait qu'elle arriverait à le récupérer.

Le cours d'anglais de Quinn l'ennuyait à mort. Aucun des autres élèves lui semblaient intéressants, le sujet n'était lui-même pas intéressant, et fondamentalement Quinn se sentait comme si elle était la seule chose intéressante dans la classe.

Elle était trop heureuse quand le prof les congédia. Le cours était un cours de deux heures, donc il était midi, et Quinn avait encore faim. La blonde quitta le bâtiment d'anglais et alla à l'arrêt de bus dans la rue, et regarda la carte du campus pour voir à qu'elle endroit elle allait manger.

« Hey blondie ! » appela Santana derrière elle. Quinn se retourna et vit Sanana marchant vers elle.

« Quoi de neuf Santana ? » demanda Quinn « Tu es sortie quand de ta classe ? »

« Il y a une heure » répondit la latine avec un haussement d'épaule. « J'étais à un café et j'ai parlé avec quelques cheerleaders. Elles sont toutes sexy et populaires, et je pense qu'elles vont pouvoir nous ramener à la popularité qu'on avait »

« Oh j'ai rencontré l'une d'elle là-bas avant mon cours. Elle s'appelle Nicki » dit Quinn à Santana qui hocha la tête.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était assez populaire ! » s'enthousiasma Santana. Quinn se mit à rire et à rouler des yeux. « Donc tu fais quoi maintenant ? »

« Déjeuner » répondit Quinn « Mais je ne sais pas où.. »

« Je vais avec toi, je me suis tellement ennuyée. » répondit la latina. Quinn hocha la tête et regarda la carte.

« Hum.. Qu'est-ce qui semble bon ? »

Elles choisirent une pizzeria, et se retrouvèrent donc à une des ces tables hautes assises sur des tabourets et mangèrent de la pizza. Aucune des deux ne parlaient pendant qu'elles mangeaient, et Quinn se sentit un peu mal à l'aise surtout quand elle termina sa pizza.

Santana parla enfin « Alors parle-moi de toi »

Quinn sourit « On dirait une interview »

« Et alors ? » demanda Santana en souriant. Quinn roula des yeux et se mit à rire.

« Eh bien, j'aime le cheerleading, la danse, le chant et le bacon » répondit simplement Quinn, pas certaine exactement de ce qu'elle devait dire.

« Tu sais chanter ? »

« Je pense que oui »

« Et bien tu auras à chanter pour moi à un moment » lui dit Santana en souriant légèrement. « Mais je pense que je serai meilleure que toi »

« Oh vraiment ? » demanda Quinn avec un sourcil narquois. Santana hocha la tête avec fierté, souriant de plus en plus.

« Oh, tu veux un emploi sur le campus ? » demanda soudain Santana. Quinn haussa les épaules.

« Je pourrais peut-être en prendre un au café. On dirait que c'est le lieu où les gens se retrouvent, et ça ne me dérangerait pas d'y travailler. Et toi ? » demanda Quinn.

« J'espérais que tu dirais ça, parce que je nous ai inscrite pour les deux postes qui sont à pourvoir. Mais vu que je n'ai pas ton numéro de téléphone j'ai mis les miens pour nos deux noms. Et on était les seules sur la liste donc je pense qu'on aura l'emploi » lui dit Santana.

Quinn leva un sourcil « Et si je n'avais pas voulu y travailler ? » Santana haussa les épaules.

« Juste remercie-moi » ordonna la latine dans un clin d'œil. Quinn en rit.

« Merci » dit-elle formellement. Santana sourit. « Oh euh, peut-être qu'on devrait s'échanger nos numéros.. »

Santana hocha la tête et prit le téléphone de Quinn et la blonde fit de même avec le téléphone de la latine. Elles tapèrent leur numéro de téléphone, nom et prénom, et e-mail, puis Quinn prit une photo d'elle-même pour la photo de contact. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit Santana qui faisait de même. Puis elles reprirent leurs téléphones.

« Quinn Fabray » lit Santana. « Euh.. pourquoi ton email c'est ''QuinnielovesBeth''… ? »

Les joues de Quinn rougirent. « Euh mhm.. c'était ''QuinnlovesBeth'' et Beth c'est.. eh bien elle.. » soupira Quinn. « En deuxième année au lycée je suis tombée enceinte. Je l'ai faite adopter et Beth c'est son prénom. Et ma mère a changé Quinn en Quinnie et je ne l'ai juste pas changé depuis. »

Santana hocha la tête, compréhensive. « D'accord. Oh c'est 13 heures. On a cheerleading dans une heure. On devrait peut-être rentrer à la chambre et se changer. »

« D'accord » acquiesça Quinn.

Elles rentrèrent dans leur chambre, et attrapèrent leurs uniformes dans leurs commodes. Quinn se dirigea vers sont lit pour se déshabiller. Elle pensait que Santana resterait dans la salle de bain pour se changer, mais elle ne fut pas surprise en voyant Santana sortir de la salle de bain pour aller se changer devant son lit. Elles étaient toutes les deux des filles, et puis elles étaient amies. Ça n'était pas bizarre.

Mais Santana déboutonna sa chemise laissant apparaître ses abdos et ses courbes. Quinn ne pensait pas que cette scène la préoccuperait. La blonde détourna rapidement les yeux, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Calme-toi tu as déjà vu les abdos d'une fille avant Quinn. Quinn enleva son propre t-shirt elle eut l'impression de sentir le regard de Santana sur elle.

Quinn enfila son haut de cheerleading avant de retirer son jean et de faire glisser sa courte jupe. Quand elle eut fini elle se tourna vers Santana qui avait également terminé. Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux.

« Ça te va bien » lui dit simplement Santana. Quinn sentit son visage chauffer, et elle toucha sa joue avec sa main froide pour essayer de ne pas rougir.

« Merci, toi aussi » lui dit-elle avec une voix qui sonnait un peu fragile. Santana lui sourit.

« Merci » répondit la latine. « Allez ! Allons à l'entraînement »

Elles marchèrent au bâtiment ensemble et allèrent dans le hall. Elles suivirent un panneau les dirigeant vers la salle de gym. Les cheerleaders étaient déjà arrivées et s'étirées. Essayant de se fondre dans la masse, elles commencèrent également à s'étirer.

Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle. C'était Nicki. « Hey Quinn ! Santana. »

Quinn lui sourit « Hey »

Santana la salua juste de la tête. C'était bizarre.. Je croyais que Santana voulait être populaire. « Comment a été votre premier jour jusqu'à maintenant ? »

« Super » répondit Quinn. Nicki la regarda comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais un coup de sifflet retenti, et elles se tournèrent toutes devant l'entraîneur.

« Bonjour l'équipe ! Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Bethany Sparks ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Sparks, Bethany, BS… Je m'en fous. Ce dont je me soucis c'est que vous vous entraîner sérieusement. Aujourd'hui, nous ne commencerons pas de chorégraphies. Vous allez vous étirer pendant une heure, et l'heure suivante vous ferez un jogging autour du terrain » déclara Bethany.

Santana gémi, et Quinn haussa les épaules. « J'ai connu pire comme entraînement de cheerleading. J'avais une coach.. enthousiaste »

Santana ne répondit rien, et Quinn trouva que sa réaction était bizarre. Pour l'heure suivante, elles se sont étirées dans le gymnase, et l'heure d'après elles partirent courir à l'extérieur, marchant de temps en temps.

Santana avait finalement commencé à parler à Quinn une fois que Nicki était partit. Quinn ne demanda pas pourquoi. Elles ont discuté de tout ce qui leur traversé l'esprit, et Santana fini par découvrir la hantise des aéroports et avions de Quinn. « Mais qu'est-ce qui est si effrayant ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur des avions, c'est juste que ça me rend nerveuse et je déteste ça » admit Quinn « Je n'ai pris l'avion que deux fois. Une fois pour Los Angeles et une fois pour venir ici »

« Dios mio Quinn » gémit Santana en secouant la tête. « T'es folle »

« Ça en fait deux alors » déclara Quinn, tout en accélérant sa cadence. Santana du courir plus vite pour la rattraper.

Après que l'entraînement soit officiellement terminé, Quinn et Santana suivirent les autres filles aux vestiaires où elles purent changer de vêtements grâce au sac qu'elles avaient apporté et elles burent aussi beaucoup d'eau.

« Donc les débutants » appela Nicki dans les vestiaires. Quinn, Santana et quelques autres filles se tournèrent vers elle. « Dans deux semaines à partir de ce vendredi sera notre première fête. Vous serez invitées si d'ici là on vous aime bien. »

Quinn sourit. Nicki l'aimait déjà puisqu'elle avait déjà été invitée. La blonde regarda Santana « Tu y iras ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas. Nicki me déteste » grommela Santana.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je la connais d'avant. Elle était avec moi au lycée, et nous étions des ennemies mortelles. Après elle a déménagé à New York, et tout allait mieux. Mais elle est de retour et.. ugh » Santana gémit « J'espère que ça ira »

« Hey je vais y aller, alors tu pourras venir avec moi » lui dit Quinn. Santana leva un sourcil, mais accepta en hochant de la tête. Elles prirent leur sac et dirent au revoir aux filles, puis sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Elles ont eu le temps de s'amuser, mais maintenant elles ont beaucoup de devoirs à faire.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, thanks to my lovely translator Brookey20! She's amazing :) Thanks to all the reviewers :) Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Hey :)**

**Meg1287 : je suis trop fan aussi x)**

**Covergirls06 : ça me fait plaisir, merci :)**

**Bonne lecture jeunes gens !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Evènements mémorables**

Deux semaines étaient passées, on était jeudi, soit la veille de la première fête des cheerleading. C'était une journée tranquille. Quinn n'a pas de cours en plus de l'entraînement les jeudis, donc elle avait l'intention d'étudier toute la journée ce qui était mieux que trainer dans le campus à ne rien faire.

Alors qu'elle se réveilla jeudi matin pour se préparer à une journée ennuyeuse, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et elle gémit se disant qu'elle devait se lever. Puis elle entendit un bruit, et ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement par la peur.

Santana n'est pas ici. Elle avait cours ce matin. Qui était là ? « Quinn ? T'es réveillée ? » c'était Santana mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Quinn se força à ouvrir les yeux laissant échapper un souffle qu'elle avait accidentellement gardé.

« Ouais, comment ça se fait que tu es ici ? » demanda Quinn en étirant lentement ses bras.

« Mon cours a été annulé » répondit Santana en sortant de la salle de bain. Quinn hocha la tête. « Donc aujourd'hui je t'emmène en dehors du campus. »

En plus de deux semaines, Quinn n'avait pas quitté le campus. Santana lui avait proposé plusieurs fois, mais Quinn insistait en disant qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail à étudier, ou alors elle avait cours à ces moments là.

« Où ? » demanda Quinn, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Times Square » répondit Santana dans un sourire « Et puis Central Park »

Quinn hocha simplement de la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter, et honnêtement, elle avait vraiment envie de quitter le campus. Le jeudi elles avaient l'entraînement à 17 heures, et il était seulement 9 heures du matin. Donc elles avaient environ 8 heures pour faire tout ce qu'elle voulait avant d'aller à leur pratique.

Quinn se prépara rapidement, puis Santana la traîna dans le couloir « Santana je peux marcher toute seule tu sais ? » déclara Quinn en riant. Santana roula des yeux et lâcha le bras de Quinn, et arrivèrent devant l'ascenseur. La latine appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur et elles entendirent l'ascenseur se déplacer derrière les portes.

« Je ne peux pas attendre ! » s'impatienta une Santana surexcitée.

« Mais tu n'y as pas déjà été ? » demanda Quinn en voyant l'enthousiasme de la brune.

« Si, mais toi tu n'y a jamais été, et je vais être la première à t'y emmener » souligna Santana fièrement. Quinn leva les yeux et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Kurt. Les deux filles entrèrent.

« Hé Lady Hummel » salua Santana. Kurt fit un signe de la tête à Santana puis regarda Quinn. Il avait essayé de convaincre la blonde que Santana n'était pas une bonne personne avec qui traîner, parce qu'elle était une vraie garce, mais Quinn n'avait rien vu de mal en Santana. Elle répondait donc à Kurt toujours poliment « ça va », mais ces derniers temps il était vraiment pénible à propos de ça.

« Où allez-vous comme ça mesdemoiselles ? » demanda finalement Kurt, en regardant Quinn puis Santana.

« Times Square et Central Park, parce que blondie ici présente n'y a jamais mis les pieds ! » s'exclama la latina. Kurt resta bouche bée en regardant Quinn.

« Comment as-tu fait pour vivre jusqu'à maintenant ? » demanda Kurt. Quinn leva les mains en signe de défense. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent tous du bâtiment. Kurt se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus, mais Santana tira Quinn vers le parking.

« On va où ? » demanda Quinn exigeant une réponse. Santana ne répondit rien. « S.. Santana ! »

« Calme ta joie, Q » demanda Santana. La blonde roula des yeux et Santana semblait l'amener vers une voiture de sport bleue garée dans le parking. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour chercher son trousseau de clefs.

« Santana tu n'as pas de voiture » dit Quinn en levant un sourcil.

« Maintenant si » répondit Santana avec un haussement d'épaules.

Quinn la regarda bouche bée « Tu ne peux pas voler cette voiture Santana ! »

« Tu penses sérieusement que j'allais la voler ? » s'indigna Santana roulant des yeux « Ma mère m'a donnée de l'argent pour en acheter une. Cette voiture, c'est la mienne »

« Oh, ok désolée » répondit Quinn, levant ses mains en signe de défense. Santana déverrouilla les portes et les deux jeunes filles grimpèrent dans la voiture. Santana alluma le contact de la voiture ainsi que la radio. La musique se diffusait tranquillement dans la voiture et Santana commença à conduire hors du campus. Quinn augmenta le volume de la radio de telle sorte que les gens à l'extérieur entendaient la musique.

Elles chantèrent toutes les deux, et Quinn remarqua que Santana avait une très belle voix, à un moment, elle arrêta de chanter pour écouter Santana chanter. Elle entendit seulement quelques paroles avant que Santana le remarque et s'arrête de chanter.

La latina lui sourit « Je suis meilleure que toi hein ? »

« Tu rigoles ? » s'indigna Quinn « Je suis bien meilleure que toi ! »

« Oh bien sur que tu l'es » répondit Santana avec un ton sarcastique. Elle coupa brusquement la radio « Vas-y, chante quelque chose maintenant a capella ». Quinn chercha dans son esprit pendant quelques secondes afin de trouver la bonne chanson puis commença à chanter.

« _No matter what you say about love_

_Peu importe ce que tu penses de l'amour_

_I keep coming back for more_

_J'y reviens sans cesse en espérant en recevoir plus_

_Keep my hand in the fire_

_Laissant ma main dans le feu_

_Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for_

_Mais tôt ou tard je finirais par avoir ce que je demande_

_No matter what you say about life_

_Peu importe ce que tu penses de la vie_

_I learn every time I bleed_

_Je retiens la leçon à chaque fois que je reçois un coup_

_That truth is a stranger_

_La vérité est une étrangère_

_Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free_

_L'âme en danger, je dois laisser mon esprit libre_

_To admit that I'm wrong_

_Pour admettre que je me trompe_

_And then change my mind_

_Et ensuite changer d'avis  
_

_Sorry but I have to move on_

_Désolée mais je dois avancer_

_And leave you behind_

_Et te laisser derrière_ »

Quinn chantait avec confiance et elle était fière de comment sonnait la chanson.

« _I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre donc faisons une pause_

_I realize, nothing's broken_

_Je realise que rien n'a changé  
_

_No need to worry 'bout everything I've done_

_Pas besoin de se soucier de ce que j'ai fait _

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Je vis chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière_

_Don't look back at a new direction_

_Je ne regarde pas en arrière, je sais où aller_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_Je t'ai aimé, j'avais besoin de protection  
_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_Tu fais toujours partie de ma vie  
_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Tu es dans mon coeur juste comme un tatouage  
_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you_

_Juste comme un tatouage, tu feras toujours partie de moi_ »

Quinn donna un regard de défi à Santana, et la latina détourna son regard de la route pour regarder la blonde. « Impressionnant »

« Mieux que toi » insista Quinn. Santana haussa les épaules, et Quinn se sourit à elle-même, fière d'elle. Bientôt, Santana se gara le long du trottoir et sortit de la voiture. Quinn la suivie et se dépêcha de sortir. Quinn resta bouche bée devant les immeubles gigantesques autour d'elle « Whoa.. »

« Incroyable, non ? » demanda Santana. Quinn hocha simplement la tête.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai jamais été ici avant, c'est le genre de lieu que j'aime » murmura Quinn. Santana sourit.

« Je te l'avais dit » dit-elle en saisissant le poignet de Quinn « Viens, on va aller à la boutique souvenirs »

Elles n'ont pas fait que la boutique souvenirs, elles sont allées dans des immeubles au hasard, elles se sont arrêtés pour regarder les enseignes, et ont couru partout dans Times Square avant de finalement arriver à la boutique.

Quinn se trouvait dans une boutique pleine de t-shirt de NYC, de t-shirt de Times Square, de boules de neige, des affiches, trop de choses pour Quinn. Santana et Quinn commencèrent à regarder tranquillement.

La blonde finit par trouver un t-shirt bleu portant la mention NYC en grosses lettres. Elle sourit en l'imaginant sur elle. Elle regarda le prix et soupira. Il était à 30 dollars, et elle n'avait pas envie de dépenser autant d'argent pour un souvenir de Times Square alors qu'elle y vivait à dix minutes maintenant.

« Tu vas l'acheter ? » demanda Santana qui venait de la rejoindre devant la pile de t-shirts. Quinn secoua négativement la tête.

« Il coûte une trentaine de dollars, et je préfère économise pour des choses plus importantes qu'un t-shirt » murmura Quinn.

« Q, tu n'as pas comme une.. maman super riche? » demanda la latina. « Comment peux-tu avoir à économiser pour quoi que ce soit ? »

« Ma mère a payé le vol d'avion et les frais de scolarité que la bourse ne prenait pas en charge. Elle m'a aussi donné de l'argent qu'elle m'a dit être spécifiquement pour de la nourriture. Donc l'argent que je gagne au café va avec mes économies comme pour une voiture » expliqua Quinn. Santana agita la main comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Très bien, je vais le payer » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Quinn. « Non ! Santana tu n'as pas besoin de m'acheter quelque chose, je reviendrai quand j'aurai de l'argent à dépenser. On vit à seulement dix minutes d'ici.. »

« Mais c'est ta première fois ici ! Il te faut un souvenir ! » s'exclama Santana tout en arrachant des mains de Quinn le t-shirt et se tournant vers la caisse.

« Non, S ! Santana ! » appela Quinn, la suivant rapidement. Quinn allait presque courir mais Santana était arrivé trop rapidement au comptoir pour payer le t-shirt.

« Merci d'être venue à Times Square » répondit le caissier, remettant le t-shirt bleu à Santana qui hocha la tête et se tournant fièrement vers Quinn. Quinn avait ses mains sur les hanches, et lançait son regard de garce dominante à Santana.

« Whoa, pas besoin de te mettre en colère » plaisanta Santana « Je n'ai fait que t'acheter un t-shirt ! »

« Un t-shirt dont je n'avais pas besoin ! » s'exclama Quinn « Je le voulais à peine, et je ne voulais pas te le faire payer ! »

« Et si moi je voulais te l'offrir ? » demanda Santana. Aucune des deux ne répondit rien pendant un moment et Santana remis le t-shirt à Quinn, son visage rougissant et se tourna vers la sortie. « Je l'ai déjà payé donc ne cherche pas à le retourner. Allez, on a encore Central Park à aller voir »

Quinn ignora la situation délicate et suivit Santana en dehors de la boutique, elle regarda une nouvelle fois les immeubles « Hey, S ! »

Santana se retourna en ayant retrouvé sa couleur de visage « Ouais ? »

« Je veux une photo de nous deux à Times Square » déclara Quinn en tirant son téléphone. Santana souffla.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah comme ça je pourrais l'envoyer à mes amis d'Ohio » répondit Quinn comme si c'était évident. Santana hocha la tête, sans rien dire, et se plaça à côté de Quinn qui tendit son téléphone pour prendre la photo. Les deux filles firent leurs plus beaux sourires et Quinn prit la photo « Voilà, on peut y aller maintenant »

Elles arrivèrent à la voiture de Santana et partirent. Elles n'allumèrent pas la radio pendant les quinze minutes jusqu'à Central Park. Elles ne parlèrent pas non plus, et Santana n'avait pas l'air heureuse comme au début. Quinn la regarda attentivement et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Quinn n'avait jamais été douée pour aider les gens. Elle avait été une garce à Lima, mais elle semblait avoir changé à New York. Elle était plus calme et plus agréable. Mais elle était encore une garce au fond d'elle et elle était fière de ça.

Mais même là, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec Santana, elle laissa faire en silence. Dès qu'elles arrivèrent à Central Park Santana les conduit sur la route d'une grande aire d'herbe où les gens étaient assis et traîner. La latina gara la voiture sur le côté de la route et son sourire revient une fois de plus.

Elles sortirent de la voiture et Santana montra un petit bouquet d'arbres « Nous allons déjeuner là-bas »

« Nous n'avons pas de nourriture » déclara Quinn à Santana en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Santana roula des yeux. « Ecoute je n'ai pas totalement improvisé ce qu'on allait faire aujourd'hui » souffla la brune d'un air offensé. Quinn se mit à rire et Santana laissa un sourire apparaître. Elle alla à l'arrière de sa voiture et ouvrit le coffre, elle y récupéra un panier de pique-nique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Quinn.

« Repas »

Elles traversèrent l'étendue d'herbe qui était parsemée de groupe de familles, d'amis et d'enfants qui courraient, pour atteindre les arbres. Santana posa le panier et en sortit une grande couverture, en l'étalant sous l'ombre des arbres. Quinn se laissa tomber et regarda le panier se demandant ce que la latina avait prit comme nourriture.

Santana s'assit également et attrapa le panier et en sortit la nourriture. Hot-dogs. Quinn laissa échapper un rire « Tu as un panier de pique-nique pour des hot-dogs ? Tu les as achetés quand on était à Times Square ? »

« Peut-être » répondit Santana en souriant un peu plus et donna un hot-dog à la blonde « Oh et le panier c'est principalement pour la couverture »

Quinn leva les yeux et mordit dans son hot-dog appréciant le goût. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que leurs deux hot-dogs disparaissent alors qu'elles étaient assises là depuis seulement quelques minutes. Quinn se demanda si elle devait demander à Santana ce qui l'embêtait tout à l'heure. Lorsque le silence se fit sentir depuis trop longtemps, elle demanda finalement : « Santana ? Qu'est-ce qui te dérangeait tout à l'heure ? »

Santana hésita.

« Si c'était pour le t-shirt, c'est bon, j'aurai juste du te remercier et-.. »

« Ce n'est pas le t-shirt » répondit rapidement Santana « C'est juste que.. tu as dit que tu prenais une photo pour l'envoyer à tes amis dans l'Ohio »

« Ouais.. et ? »

« Je viens de réaliser que.. eh bien, tu parles au téléphone avec des gens qui étaient au lycée avec toi » déclara Santana. Quinn hocha lentement la tête, confuse, « et j'ai compris que moi je n'ai pas d'ami à Los Angeles. J'étais une vraie garce c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais 'populaire' »

« Santana… » dit Quinn en se mordant la lèvre, essayant de décider comment dire ce qu'elle voulait dire « Kurt m'en avait déjà parlé »

Santana pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Il m'a dit.. eh bien, il m'a dit que tu étais populaire pour les mauvaises raisons, que les autres élèves t'appelaient Satan. Et il m'a dit aussi de faire attention parce que je n'avais pas vu ta vraie nature. Et pendant les deux dernières semaines il a essayé de me persuader de ne pas sortir avec toi » répondit Quinn.

Santana baissa les yeux, et Quinn crut percevoir des larmes perlaient dans les yeux de la brune. « Eh bien il n'a pas tord, personne ne m'aimait, alors je les ai effrayé pour me rendre populaire. Ils m'ont tous surnommé Satan, et j'ai fait semblant que ça m'importait peu, mais ça fait mal. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient que ça me blessait.. Je-.. »

« Santana, calme-toi » dit Quinn avec une voix douce et apaisante. Elle se surprit elle-même en entendant comme sa voix était douce et sincère. Vu qu'elle n'était pas douée pour réconforter les autres. « Ça n'a pas d'importance que tu n'aies pas d'ami là-bas. Ce qui importe c'est que maintenant tu aies des amis ici »

« Ami. Pas au pluriel » murmura Santana.

« Les cheerleaders sont tes amies.. sauf Nicki, mais-.. »

« Elles ne sont pas de vraies amies, Quinn » déclara Santana, sa voix gagnait de la confiance, elle leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de la blonde « Tu es ma seule véritable amie »

Quinn pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade contre sa poitrine, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait cet effet là. Ça lui rappela leur premier jour de cours où elles se sont déshabillées dans la même pièce. Son cœur avait battu aussi fort…

« O-oh » bégaya-t-elle. C'est quoi ce bordel Fabray ? Ses yeux ambre rencontrèrent les yeux noirs de Santana et elle sentit ses genoux s'affaiblir. Dieu merci, elle était assise. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?

Santana regarda de suite par terre, et s'adossa contre un arbre. Un autre moment gênant. Quinn prit son téléphone et regarda l'heure. Il était environ midi, et elles avaient donc cinq heures avant de devoir être dans le gymnase en uniforme.

Lassée, et essayant d'enlever ce malaise, Quinn ouvrit l'appareil photo de son téléphone et essaya secrètement de prendre Santana en photo, qui avait les yeux mi-clos. Cependant elle avait oublié de couper le volume, et le son indiquant la capture d'une photo retentit. Les yeux noirs s'ouvrèrent cherchant d'où provenait le son et tombèrent sur le téléphone de Quinn.

« Q ! » s'exclama Santana. Quinn se mit à rire et se leva quand Santana essaya d'attraper le téléphone. « Oh c'est parti Fabray ! »

La latine sortit son propre téléphone et commença à prendre des photos un peu au hasard en direction de Quinn. Quinn fit la même chose jusqu'à ce que Santana se jette sur elle, et la blonde fit tomber son téléphone quelque part dans l'herbe.

Quinn se mit à rire en se redressant, fuyant Santana qui continuait de la prendre en photo. Elle courait rapidement, cependant, elle décida de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe. Santana s'arrêta juste au-dessus d'elle et continua à la prendre en photo.

« Santana t'as gagné » répondit Quinn en haletant et riant en même temps « La photo n'était pas si belle que ça de toute façon »

« Oh, vraiment ? » demanda Santana « Laisse-moi la voir »

Quinn glissa sa main dans sa poche mais se souvient alors que son téléphone était tombé. « Merde ! Je l'ai fait tomber tout à l'heure »

Santana tendit une main pour aider Quinn à se lever, et la blonde l'attrapa, reconnaissante. Santana la tira vers le haut, et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la douceur des mains de Santana. Quinn prit une profonde inspiration chassant cette pensée. Elles furent le trajet à sens inverse et cherchèrent le téléphone de Quinn. Finalement Santana le trouva. « Dieu merci. Passe-moi le »

Mais Santana voulu regarder les photos d'abord. « Dios mio, elles sont horribles ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Allez, toi aussi tu en as de mauvaises de moi. Donne moi le » ordonna Quinn. Santana ignora la blonde qui roula des yeux. Elle se précipita sur la brune, et la fit tomber atterrissant au-dessus d'elle, les faisant toutes les deux crier.

Elles se chamaillèrent pendant quelques instants avant que Quinn arrive à arracher son téléphone de la poigne d'acier de Santana. Ensuite elles restèrent allongées quelques secondes, la respiration haletante, et la blonde réalisa que leurs corps avait été pressé l'un contre l'autre. Ne voulant pas créer encore un malaise, elle ne bougea pas.

Une fois leur respiration revenue à la normale, Santana suggéra « On devait peut-être ranger la couverture maintenant »

« Ouais » acquiesça Quinn, elle se releva et aida Santana à se relever. Une fois de plus, elle releva le fait que les mains bronzées de la brune étaient très douces, et elle eut soudain l'envie de prendre de nouveau sa main. De toute évidence elle résista à cette envie car c'était trop bizarre.

Santana se dirigea vers le panier de pique-nique et ramassa la couverture qu'elle rangea rapidement dans le panier. « C'est bon, on peut retourner à la voiture »

« Un jour j'aurai un appartement et il sera entre Times Square et Central Park » décida Quinn en souriant et regarda le parc autour d'elle une nouvelle fois. Elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture et Santana hocha la tête.

« Je pense que je rentrerais à L.A après l'université » admit la latina. Les yeux de Quinn s'agrandirent.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle choquée. « Tu ne peux pas quitter New York après l'université ! »

Santana haussa les épaules, et Quinn soupira en secouant la tête. Elles arrivèrent à la voiture et Santana jeta le panier à l'arrière de la voiture et elles entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Le lendemain, Quinn avait deux cours, Santana également, plus le cheerleading. Cependant elles avaient hâte d'être à ce soir pour la fête.

Dans la matinée, Quinn alla à son premier cours, puis mangea une pizza pour le déjeuner, et alla à son autre cours. Maintenant il était deux heures de l'après-midi et elle retourna à sa chambre pour se changer pour l'entraînement.

De plus, elle n'avait pas vu Kurt de la journée et elle était plutôt heureuse. Après avoir entendu Santana parler de son passé la veille, elle ne voulait pas entendre Kurt qui allait de nouveau essayer de lui dire d'éviter Santana.

Alors quand elle entra dans l'ascenseur pour monter dans sa chambre et qu'elle le vit courir pour attraper l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment, elle était déçue. « Oh ! Hey, Quinn ! »

« Hey » répondit rapidement Quinn.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée avec Santana hier ? » demanda Kurt.

« C'était génial ! Merci de demander » cassa Quinn tout en le fusillant du regard. Kurt ne semblait pas saisir l'allusion.

« Quinn tu sais que je ne pense pas que toi et Santana devraient vous faire des sorties comme ça. C'est une personne horrible, elle-.. »

« Tu vas arrêter oui ? » demanda Quinn avec un air exaspérer, parce qu'elle l'était. Elle était fatiguée d'écouter ça. « Je m'en fous de savoir comment Santana agissait avec toi ou les autres à L.A ou n'importe qui. Ce qui compte pour moi c'est comment elle me traite, et je suis très heureuse de l'avoir pour amie. De plus, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, je ne suis plus au lycée. Je ne cherche pas de drame, et je peux juger par moi-même qui est une bonne ou une mauvaise personne. D'accord ? »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le troisième étage, et Quinn sortit sans laisser le temps à Kurt de répondre. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle entendit Kurt crier derrière elle « Tu es seulement en train de devenir comme elle, Quinn ! »

Mon Dieu, je ne suis pas en train de me transformer en qui que ce soit ! Quinn sentit sa colère s'accumuler. Elle avait emmagasiné sa colère en écoutant Kurt, en écoutant tout le monde, et elle était restée calme tout ce temps, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que sa colère explose.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la claqua derrière elle, provoquant un sursaut à Santana. « Whoa, quelqu'un est énervée »

« Je suis énervée à cause de Kurt » grogna Quinn qui marcha vers son lit et enleva son t-shirt pour se changer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Santana. Quinn se tourna pour lui faire face, et tira sur son pantalon. Elle crut voir le regard de la latina sur tout son corps, mais la blonde ignora ce qu'elle pensait avoir cru voir.

« Il a commencé avec son sermon qu'il me fait presque tous les jours comme quoi je devrait rester éloignée de toi, et j'ai commencé à lui crier dessus et.. pfff ! » s'écria Quinn en mettant sa jupe.

« Pourquoi me défendre ? » demanda Santana en haussant les épaules, « Tu n'avais pas besoin de.. »

Quinn la regarda bouche bée « Ecoute, Santana, comme tu l'as dit hier, nous sommes de vraies amies, et les vraies amies se soutiennent et c'est ce que j'ai fait »

« Bon eh bien, c'est que je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer lui crier dessus » murmura la brune. Quinn soupira.

« Tu te souviens quand on s'est rencontré ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais une garce. » répondit-elle. Santana hocha la tête se souvenant. « Tu ne dois probablement pas me croire, parce que depuis que je suis arrivée à New York je suis quelqu'un de différent. La plupart du temps je suis calme, mais la garce doit sortir quelques fois »

Santana se mit à rire « Eh bien, merci »

« Pas de problème » répondit Quinn qui se calma. Elle enfila son haut et s'attacha les cheveux. « Allons-y ».

La séance de cheerleading était aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être, sauf quand Nicki fit une annonce dans les vestiaires « Hey les filles ! Vous êtes toutes invitées à notre fête ce soir ! C'est en dehors du campus chez moi ! »

« Chez elle ? » chuchota Quinn à Santana.

La latina hocha la tête « Je te l'ai dit, elle a déménagé ici. Elle vit probablement encore chez ses parents » Quinn hocha la tête comprenant la situation.

« Oh et ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura beaucoup de monde ! » dit une autre fille avec un ton assuré en souriant. Les autres filles rirent puis commencèrent à partir.

« Tu y vas ? » demanda Santana à Quinn qui répondit en hochant la tête « D'accord j'y vais aussi alors »

Heureusement, elles ne croisèrent pas Kurt dans le dortoir. Une fois dans leurs chambres, elles se changèrent et mirent des robes moulantes et lâchèrent leurs cheveux. Elles sortirent, et Santana les conduisit hors du campus en direction de la maison de Nicki. Celle-ci avait envoyé un texto avec l'adresse de sa maison à toute l'équipe, donc elles savaient exactement où elles devaient aller.

Il était à peine 17h30, mais les gens étaient déjà là, et la musique était assourdissante. « On dirait un club » déclara Quinn alors qu'elle regardait la maison en face d'elle.

« Ça ne me surprend pas, allez » dit Santana alors qu'elles sortirent de la voiture. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes à l'exception de celles colorées dans la maison. Il y avait une énorme piste de danse couverte dans la cour intérieure, des haut-parleurs étaient partout crachant de la musique et à droite il y avait un bar.

« Ça ne va pas déranger ses parents qu'on boit de l'alcool chez eux ? » demanda Quinn.

« Q, tu penses vraiment que ses parents sont au courant de ça ? » demanda Santana sérieusement. La blonde haussa les épaules, et elles firent leur chemin vers le bar. Quinn demanda un margarita au barman et Santana une bière glacée.

Elles firent un tour, parlant aux cheerleaders et regardèrent les autres danser sans réellement participer. Santana se tourna finalement vers Quinn « Je vais danser ». Quinn, elle, ne voulait pas danser, elle hocha donc la tête et regarda la latina sur la piste de danse commencer à danser.

Quinn s'appuya contre le mur de la maison et regarder les étudiants danser, en sirotant sa boisson. Une nouvelle chanson commença à jouer.

**[Low – Flo Rida]**

**Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)**

**Boots with the fur (with the fur)**

**The whole club was looking at her**

**She hit the floor (she hit the floor)**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)**

**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)**

**She hit the floor (she hit the floor)**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**

Quinn se retrouva à regarder Santana danser. Elle avait attrapé un gars pour danser avec elle collé-serré. Quinn n'a jamais trouvé que ce genre de danse était intéressant, mais quand elle regarda Santana et ce mec, elle eut une sensation de picotement à son entre-jambes.

Oh mon Dieu.

Quinn les regarda danser jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, voyant Santana se faire tripoter par plusieurs mecs. Lorsque la chanson suivante démarra, Quinn se dit qu'elle avait eu ce picotement parce qu'elle voulait danser. Peut-être. Mais peu probable.

La blonde se précipita vers Santana, et la brune se détourna du gars qui semblait très déçu. Bien. Attend.. Pourquoi c'était une bonne chose ? Quin secoua légèrement la tête essayant de chasser ses pensées étranges.

Une autre chanson débuta.

**[Give me everything – Pitbull]**

**Me not working hard?**

**Yeah, right! Picture that with a Kodak**

**Or, better yet, go to Times Square**

**Take a picture of me with a Kodak**

**Took my life from negative to positive**

**I just want y'all know that**

**And tonight, let's enjoy life**

**Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo**

**That's right**

**Tonight I want all of you tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**For all we know we might not get tomorrow**

**Let's do it tonight**

**Don't care what they say**

**Or what games they play**

**Nothing is enough**

**'Til I have your love**

**Let's do it tonight**

**I want you tonight,**

**I want you to stay**

**I want you tonight**

**Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey (= attrape quelqu'un de sexy et dis lui : hey)**

**Give me everything tonight**

Santana saisit le poignet de Quinn et l'attira plus près d'elle. « Hey » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil. Quinn sentit son cœur rater un battement. Santana commençait à danser sur la chanson et Quinn se surprit à danser également. A un moment elle se fit tourner de sorte à ce que son dos soit pressé contre les seins de Santana.

Son cœur battait plus vite que toutes les autres fois. Santana était pressée contre elle. Essayant d'ignorer le tremblement de ses genoux, elle dansa contre Santana, essayant de se concentrer sur le rythme de la musique qui commençait à jouer.

**Excuse me**

**And I might drink a little more than I should tonight**

**And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight**

**And, baby, I'ma make you feel so good, tonight**

**Cause we might not get tomorrow**

Cette partie de la chanson n'aida pas Quinn à se calmer du tout.

**Don't care what they say**

**Or what games they play**

**Nothing is enough**

**'Til I have your love**

**Let's do it tonight**

**I want you tonight, I want you to stay**

**I want you tonight**

**Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey**

**Give me everything tonight**

Santana était maintenant en face de Quinn contraire à tout à l'heure. Elle se pencha près de l'oreille de Quinn et lui dit un petit « Hey ». Quinn déglutit quand elle réalisa que sa sensation de picotement entre ses jambes était brûlante, et que ses jambes manquaient de lâcher n'importe quand. Elle avait l'impression qu'il fallait qu'elle s'assoit. Mais elle s'amusait trop pour s'arrêter.

Elles continuèrent de danser, et à un moment Quinn trouva sa jambe qui se glissait entre les jambes de Santana. Elle entendit un léger gémissement de Santana. Ce n'était pas bien. Elles étaient à une fête publique.

Quinn retira rapidement sa jambe et se recula. Santana sentit la sensation de manque et ses sens étaient en alerte. Heureusement, personne ne semblait leur avoir prêté attention.

La blonde se précipita hors du groupe et alla là où elle avait laissé son verre. Santana la suivit, mais aucune des deux ne dit rien sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ensuite, Nicki arrivèrent vers elles, l'air perdue. « Hey les filles » les salua-t-elle, ayant du mal à faire une phrase. « Vous voulez prendre euh.. quelques photos ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais Nicki » répondit Santana avec un petit rire. Nicki se tourna vers elle en colère.

« Je ne suis pas bourrée, salope ! » cria-t-elle d'une façon à peine compréhensible. Santana et Quinn s'échangèrent un regard amusé voyant Nicki perdue devant elles. Elles en rigolèrent jusqu'à ce que Nicki leva sa main vers Santana qui recula immédiatement. Les yeux de Quinn étaient écarquillés.

« Est-ce que tu viens d'essayer de me frapper ? » cria Santana à Nicki.

« Je.. je ne sais pas ! » s'écria Nicki, l'air confus, mais en colère en même temps.

« Oh bien sur que si ! » répondit Santana en s'avançant vers elle. Quinn se mit immédiatement entre les deux filles.

« Quinn, bouge ! »

« Santana, elle est ivre. » dit fermement Quinn. Santana cessa d'essayer d'atteindre la jeune fille ivre.

« Très bien, Allez Quinn, rentrons » répondit Santana. La blonde la suivit, et elles arrivèrent à la voiture de Santana.

« Tu es sure de pouvoir conduire ? » demanda Quinn. Santana leva un sourcil vers elle.

« Je n'ai bu qu'une bière »

« Laisse-moi conduire. J'ai à peine bu quelques gorgées de ma margarita » suggéra la blonde. Santana hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir côté passager, tandis que Quinn s'installa derrière le volant.

Elles ne parlèrent pas vraiment durant le retour, puis arrivèrent dans leur chambre. Elles se changèrent et s'écrasèrent chacune dans leurs lits. Ceci ne voulant pas dire qu'elles ne réfléchissaient pas. Quinn ne pouvait arrêter de penser à sa danse avec Santana. Attrape quelqu'un de sexy, et dit lui hey.. disait la chanson. Quinn frissonna en repensant aux « hey » de Santana, et tira sur sa couverture.

Soudain Santana dit « Quinn je suis désolée »

« Tu n'as rien fait pour être désolée » répondit facilement Quinn. Elle mentirait si elle disait ne pas avoir apprécié de danser avec Santana.

« Mais on n'a presque-.. »

« Mais on ne l'a pas fait. Il n'y avait rien de mal à danser ensemble, Santana. Tu n'as pas à être désolée. C'était amusant. » déclara Quinn. Elle entendit que Santana voulait dire quelque chose, mais c'est comme si elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Quinn sourit fièrement à elle-même et s'endormit. Elle essayait de nouvelles choses.

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous plait toujours ! :)**

**Reviewers :D**

**Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews hehe ^.^ Once again thanks to my brilliant translator, Brookey20. **

* * *

**Coucou merci beaucoup à tous de lire, là c'est Brookey20 qui parle haha, tout ce qui est en français en fait x)**

**Donc, **

**Meg1287**** : trop gentil :')**

**LylO4**** : Merci, je le dirai à BrittzandTana :D**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Secrets**

Quinn s'est réveillée tard le samedi matin, et trouva de la nourriture sur sa table de chevet. Elle se redressa et vit un muffin et du café. Affamée, elle l'attrapa et en prit une bouchée. « Tu as faim non ? » plaisanta Santana. Quinn regarda la latina, réalisant que maintenant qu'elle était là.

« Très » répondit Quinn. « Mon diner était composé de deux gorgées de margarita hier soir » Santana hocha la tête en ayant compris.

« Eh bien je me suis réveillée tôt ce matin, donc je suis allée me chercher à manger, et je me suis dit que toi aussi tu en voudrais surement » dit-elle.

« Merci » répondit Quinn la bouche pleine. Santana la regarda et plissa des yeux. Quinn savait ce qu'ils ce passait dans la tête de la latine. Elle avala sa bouchée et soupira. « Santana, juste arrête d'y penser »

Les yeux noirs croisèrent les siens alarmés. « Je… mais je.. »

« Ecoute le passé c'est le passé » répondit fermement Quinn.

« Mais c'était hier »

« C'est le passé » lui rappela Quinn. Santana soupira, hochant la tête.

Le téléphone de la blonde vibra sur sa table de chevet, et Quinn ouvrit le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. _De Kurt.. merde_. Elle avait oublié qu'elle lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone.

[De Kurt]

_Ecoute, j'ai besoin de t'expliquer certaines choses, Quinn._

Quinn soupira et posa son téléphone, ne répondant pas au message. Elle continua simplement à manger son muffin. Elles ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes.

« On doit travailler au café aujourd'hui, dans une heure, soit à midi » informa la latina. Quinn hocha la tête et avala sa dernière bouchée de muffin. Elle sortit du lit et s'étira. En s'étirant elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas que ses sous-vêtements et un t-shirt.

Quinn savait que Santana la regardait. A chaque fois qu'elles se déshabillaient devant l'autre, elles se jetaient des regards indiscrets. Et il n'y avait _rien _ de bizarre. Dès le début elles s'étaient dit qu'elles étaient des garces sexy. Et qui ne veut pas regarder une fille sexy ?

Elle bailla, et se releva pour aller à la salle de bain. Elle jeta un regard à Santana qui mater clairement son cul, ce qui l'a fait sourire.

Dans la salle de bain, Quinn prit quelques instants pour se regarder dans le miroir. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Quinn ? _se demanda-t-elle à elle-même. Puis elle secoua la tête. Elle ne faisait rien.. elle essayait juste de nouvelles choses. Elle était à New York, elle avait le droit d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses.

La blonde prit sa douche, s'habilla et se maquilla. Elle termina un quart d'heure avant midi. « Q ! Dépêche-toi ou on va manquer le bus et on sera en retard au travail ! » appela Santana.

Quinn ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, et se précipitèrent toutes les deux dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. « Si ce bus part sans nous, je jure que.. »

« On va pas le rater, Santana. Et tu as ta voiture, si jamais on le rate, de toute façon. » répondit Quinn. Santana hocha la tête.

« Je préfère prendre le bus maintenant » admit la latina. _Parce que sinon on sera juste toutes les deux, et on va être mal à l'aise. _Quinn détestait les tensions entre elle et Santana.

Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas leur amitié maintenant, mais elle ne voulait pas de tous ces moments gênants qui les empêchaient d'être dans une voiture ensemble.

Elles arrivèrent pile quand le bus arrivait et elles se laissèrent tomber sur les sièges. Elles entendirent une voix derrière elles. « Quinn ! Santana ! Pourquoi vous-êtes parties si vite hier soir ? »

C'était une cheerleader, Dev. Elle changea de siège pour se mettre en face des deux filles. Santana répondit immédiatement « Nicki était totalement bourrée et me faisait chier »

« C'est quoi ton histoire avec Nicki ? » demanda Dev en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Quinn pouvait facilement dire que Santana n'avait pas envie de parler de Nicki maintenant.

« Dev, tu ne peux pas lui laisser un peu d'intimité ? » cassa Quinn. Dev leva un sourcil, et leva les mains en signe de défense avant de se retourner et d'aller à l'arrière du bus. Le regard de Santana glissa sur la blonde qui passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Merci » dit Santana tranquillement. Quinn hocha la tête, et elles restèrent assises en silence attendant que le bus s'arrête. Quand elles arrivèrent à leur arrêt, elles se précipitèrent dehors pour aller au café. Elles y entrèrent juste avant que l'aiguille indique midi.

La journée de travail n'était pas très différente de d'habitude. Elles servirent des clients, piquèrent quelques collations, parlèrent et rirent alors qu'elles rangeaient leurs affaires ayant fini leurs heures.

Quand elles quittèrent le café, le téléphone de Quinn se mit à sonner. La blonde eut un mauvais pressentiment en pensant que c'était Kurt et décida d'ignorer l'appel. Santana la regarda « Tu ne vas pas répondre ? »

« Non » répondit simplement Quinn, haussant les épaules. Santana haussa les épaules à son tour. Elles attendirent le bus qui n'arrivait pas avant dix minutes. Elles s'assirent donc sur le banc.

Le téléphone de Santana sonna, et la brune répondit rapidement. « Ouais ?.. Oh, euh.. D'accord » elle se tourna vers Quinn et lui tendit le téléphone « C'est pour toi.. »

Déjà agacée Quinn prit le téléphone et tendit l'oreille. « Allo ? »

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Fabray » répondit la voix de Kurt.

« Je suis désolée Kurt, c'est pas le bon moment » mentit Quinn.

« Tu ne crois pas que j'ai une bonne raison de te dire ce que je te dis à chaque fois sur Santana, mais je le fais, et si tu me laissais juste te dire -.. »

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça » répondit fermement la blonde qui regarda Santana. Leurs yeux restèrent en contact, et Quinn écoutait à peine ce que Kurt disait alors qu'elle continuait à regarder ces beaux yeux noirs. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais il faut que tu le saches »

Quinn ne put entendre autre chose. Ses yeux étaient bloqués sur ce de Santana, et son cœur battait rapidement. Ses genoux tremblaient de nouveau et encore heureux qu'elle soit assise. Sa peau semblait se réchauffer et elle sentit son sang se précipiter dans ses joues. Nerveusement elle humidifia ses lèvres.

« Quinn ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Uh-euh.. » balbutia-t-elle, forçant ses yeux à regarder ailleurs, elle répondit « Je dois y aller, Kurt »

Elle raccrocha et rendit à Santana son téléphone, qui le prit et le glissa dans sa poche. Quinn prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de se refroidir et de se calme. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Le même discours » murmura Quinn avec une voix frêle. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Santana, elle savait qu'à cet instant elle rougissait. Santana hocha lentement la tête regardant Quinn.

« Tu sais » dit Santana, « nous devrions aller danser de temps en temps en boîte par exemple »

« Oui on devrait » convenu Quinn hochant la tête, même si elle se sentait encore dans un état second « Euh il faut que je me fasse faire une fausse carte d'identité »

« Tu veux dire que tu en as pas ? » demanda Santana, clignant des yeux.

« J'en avais une, mais ma mère l'a trouvé avant que je déménage ici et elle l'a gardé » répondit la blonde roulant des yeux « Donc je vais devoir en faire une autre ». Santana hocha la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit trop dur ici » renchérit-elle. Quinn fit un petit sourire et un clin d'œil. L'idée d'aller danser avec Santana sans se soucier des gens qui étaient autour sonnait comme une douce mélodie.. Son esprit continuait de dériver sur ce qu'il s'était presque passé, mais elle chassa cette idée ne voulant pas recommencer à avoir chaud.

Le bus s'arrêta devant elles tout à coup, elles se levèrent et grimpèrent à l'intérieur. Durant la moitié du trajet elles ne dirent rien puis Quinn demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

« Pizza » répondit Santana immédiatement. « On peut la commander, j'ai pas envie de bouger, je préfère rester à la chambre »

Quinn acquiesça « Ça sonne bien ! » son regard dériva vers les yeux de Santana, puis glissa surs ses lèvres et enfin tout le long de son corps. Santana le remarqua.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » demanda-t-elle dans un clin d'œil. Quinn releva les yeux, égarée.

« J'ai déjà vu plus que ce que je vois maintenant » rappela-t-elle à la latina.

« Ouais.. » répondit Santana avec un haussement d'épaules « Mais tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois ? » demanda la brune tout en faisant un nouveau clin d'œil à la blonde, qui sentait son cœur battre encore plus vite et ses paumes transpirer. Heureusement, le bus s'arrêta avant qu'elle ait à dire quoi que ce soit. Son cœur battait toujours aussi rapidement et Quinn descendit du bus, suivie de près par la brunette.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Quinn commanda la pizza, et elles prirent une demi-heure pour faire leurs devoirs car aucune des deux n'avait pris le temps de revoir les cours qu'elles avaient eu. Quand on frappa à la porte Santana sauta hors de son lit pour récupérer la pizza et payer le livreur.

Quinn leva les yeux vers la latina avec la pizza « Oh, tu veux que je te donne un peu d'argent ? Tu n'avais pas à payer pour tout »

« Non, Quinn » répondit Santana en roulant des yeux. Elle s'assit sur le plancher entre les deux lits. Quinn posa son livre et rejoignit la brune. Elles commencèrent à attaquer la pizza. Quinn avait décidé dès son arrivée à New York que la pizza était une des meilleures choses dans cette ville.

Elles terminèrent la moitié de la pizza et décidèrent qu'elles ne voulurent pas du reste. La latina poussa la boîte de pizza et s'appuya contre son lit. Quinn se pencha également contre son lit, ainsi leurs pieds nus se rencontraient au milieu. Aucune des deux n'avaient remarqué que leurs pieds se touchaient.

« Ça te manque l'Ohio ? » demanda soudain Santana à Quinn. La blonde hésita, puis elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Un peu. Je veux dire mes amis et ma famille sont là bas.. Ils me manquent plus que l'Ohio lui-même. Ce n'est pas aussi fou qu'ici. » répondit Quinn. Elle leva ses yeux pour regarder Santana. « Et toi, L.A te manque ? »

Santana secoua la tête. « J'ai laissé toutes les mauvaises choses là-bas, et ça ne me manque vraiment pas »

« Les mauvaises choses ? » demanda Quinn en inclinant la tête.

Santana rechercha un contact avec les yeux de Quinn. La blonde avait l'impression que la latina pouvait lire son âme. « Quinn, il y a une raison si Kurt ne veut pas que tu passes du temps avec moi. »

_Oh_. Quinn ne dit rien.

« Je n'était pas une simple garce à Los Angeles, pas le genre de « garce » que tu dis avoir été. Je l'étais carrément. Ça n'a pas commencé comme ça. Au collège, je n'étais pas populaire. J'avais pleins d'amis mais nous n'étions pas populaires. J'ai toujours envié les filles qui prenaient le contrôle d'une pièce en y entrant, comment les gens changeaient simplement quand elles parlaient ou dans leurs façons d'agir. Je voulais être populaire, donc j'ai commencé à parler à tout le monde y compris les populaires. Nicki. Je suis devenue amie avec eux, et se faisant, j'ai perdu mes vrais amis. Ensuite le lycée est arrivé et c'est devenu une grande guerre. Je ne pouvais pas être amie avec quelqu'un de populaire pour le devenir. J'ai du les écraser… » expliqua Santana, avalant difficilement sa salive. Quinn pouvait dire que Santana avait du mal à parler de ce sujet. Elle s'approcha de Santana et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'étais méchante pour tout le monde. Mes anciens amis venaient me parler de quelque chose, ou me proposer de sortir et je leur disais tout simplement de foutre le camp loin de moi. J'ai poussé tout le monde trop loin, j'intimidais les gens et je les blessais. J'ai finalement perdu tous mes amis, et j'ai écrasé tous mes ennemis. J'étais dans un sens « populaire » mais ça sonnait plus comme « célèbre » par ce que je leur faisais. Personne ne m'aimait, alors je n'aimais personne. » déclara Santana. Puis sa voix se fit plus douce et plus calme « Je suis venue ici, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça change mais.. il y a eu toi.. et.. je sais pas. C'est juste plus facile pour moi de te laisser entrer dans ma vie qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Santana.. » Quinn ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait que ça blessait Santana de parler de son passé, mais la blonde était connue pour être horrible quand il était question de réconforter les gens.

« Quinn, Kurt me déteste parce que je l'ai blessé. J'ai intimidé beaucoup de gens, lui et son ami Dave qui a essayé de se suicider.. et quand s'est arrivé j'ai essayé de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. J'ai essayé de réparer ma relation avec tout le monde, mais ça n'a pas été si facile. Kurt.. et bien j'ai arrêté de l'intimider. Je me suis excusée personnellement auprès de Dave, et j'ai essayé d'être une meilleure personne. Pour la dernière année, j'étais un peu plus sympa, mais les gens me voyaient toujours comme une mauvaise personne.. » murmura Santana. « Et je t'ai dit que ça m'a blessé quand ils m'ont appelé Satan, mais ce surnom c'était un euphémisme. J'étais bien pire que ça, je-.. »

« Santana arrête » lui dit fermement Quinn, mais avec une voix douce. Une voix qu'elle n'avait entendue que quand elle parlait à la latina.

« Mais j'étais tellement terrible, et personne ne m'aimera après ça. Merde, tu dois probablement me détester maintenant et-.. »

Quinn ne savait pas où elle eut l'envie de faire ça. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir aux options qui se proposaient à elle. Elle savait juste que Santana avait mal, et qu'elle devait la calmer et puis.. Quinn se pencha et l'embrassa lui coupant les mots.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se touchant légèrement. Quinn pouvait sentir le souffle inégal de Santana. La latina ne réagit pas alors Quinn posa fermement ses lèvres contre celles de la brune. Elle se retira seulement une seconde plus tard. Obtenant son objectif puisque Santana avait arrêté de parler.

Mais ses lèvres lui picotaient maintenant, sa peau était chaude, ses mains moites, et son visage était rouge. Elle venait d'embrasser une fille. Santana. _Qu'est-ce que tu fous Fabray ?_ Mais elle ne pouvait pas se dire qu'elle regrettait.

« Je suis désolée » lâcha-t-elle immédiatement « Je.. Je ne sais pas-.. »

Les lèvres de Santana étaient de nouveau contre les siennes, mais cette fois pas grâce à elle. Santana avait commencé le baiser. La latina embrassa avidement la blonde comme si elle allait mourir et que ce baiser était le dernier. Quinn répondit à ce baiser de la même façon.

Elles se séparèrent à cause du manque d'air. Mais elles ne se séparèrent de seulement quelques centimètres. Les yeux ambre cherchaient les yeux noirs, puis deux paires de douces lèvres se pressaient ensemble une fois de plus dans un baiser affamé. Quinn fit glisser sa langue contre les lèvres de Santana, et la brune lui permit l'accès.

Leurs langues se caressaient et exploraient la bouche de l'autre, mais une nouvelles fois le manque d'oxygène se fit ressentir et elles se séparèrent, mais seulement pour une demi-seconde. Quinn se jeta de nouveau sur les lèvres de Santana, et elle passa des lèvres au cou de la latina, aspirant la peau halée de la brune avec douceur. Elle suça un peu plus la peau et elle entendit Santana laisser un gémissement s'échapper.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, et Quinn sentit de douces mains parcourir son corps, saisissant les bords de son t-shirt. Santana voulu retirer désespérément le t-shirt tout en embrassant la blonde. Mais Quinn se recula et l'enleva doucement, et le regard de la brune sur elle lui fit l'effet d'un feu d'artifice dans son estomac.

Santana ne perdit pas une seconde pour de nouveau saisir les lèvres de Quinn une fois qu'elle eut enlevé son t-shirt. Mais le t-shirt n'était pas assez pour Santana, et Quinn le comprit dès qu'elle sentit son soutien-gorge se desserrer. Santana l'avait dégrafé. Quinn haleta légèrement et la brunette retira le sous-vêtement de la poitrine de Quinn, révélant ses seins.

Quinn sentit de douces mains parcourir ses côtes jusqu'à toucher ses seins. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, et Santana s'écarta légèrement. Ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Quinn « Je viens de penser à quelque chose que nous pouvons avoir pour le dessert… » Le souffle de Quinn fut bloqué dans sa gorge quand la latina se leva et se déshabilla entièrement devant elle.

Se relevant également Quinn enleva le reste de ses vêtements. Mais Santana vint à elle et Quinn l'embrassa. Ses mains parcouraient le bas du torse de Santana, autour de ses hanches et le bas de ses fesses, où une caresse fit gémir la brunette.

Quinn poussa Santana vers son lit, mais avant que Santana tombe, elle inversa leur place de telle sorte que Quinn se trouva sous Santana. Santana rampa sur Quinn, pressant leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Santana murmura avec une voix suave : « J'espère que tu es prête pour ça. »

Quinn s'est réveillée nue le lendemain matin. Elle était contre une Santana nue également dans ce petit lit. Les évènements de la nuit dernière revinrent à la blonde et un sourire se figea sur son visage.

Elle bougea légèrement, et réveilla accidentellement Santana. « Mhm, bonjour » marmonna la latina. Quinn rit et se glissa hors du lit, et s'assit sur le tapis toujours nue. Elle saisit la boîte de pizza qui était encore là et en sortit une part. C'était froid, mais elle s'en fichait.

Santana se redressa du lit et appuya sa tête sur sa main. « Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » demanda-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Quinn sourit « Tu sembles plutôt expérimentée »

« Hey, juste parce que j'étais détestée au lycée ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas eu du bon temps de temps en temps.. Et aussi avec des filles. » admit la latina « Qu'en est-il de toi ? »

« Seulement des gars » répondit la blonde, reprenant une bouchée de sa pizza.

« Plus maintenant » renchérit Santana qui fit rire Quinn.

« Non, plus maintenant » convenue la blonde. La latina sourit, et Quinn termina sa pizza et en prit une autre part « D'ailleurs Santana, hier soir, avant.. que tout ça se passe, j'essayais de te dire que même avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé de mal au lycée, tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. Je ne te hais pas. »

Santana sourit légèrement « C'est bon à savoir, compte tenu de ce qu'il s'est passé »

« Aussi, je pense que tu devrais parler à Kurt » dit rapidement Quinn « Je sais que tu t'es mieux comportée avec lui en dernière année, mais il semble évident qu'il te hait toujours, et je pense que ça pourrait s'arrêter »

« Très bien » murmura la latina, sortant du lit, et s'assit en face de Quinn. Elle saisit une part de pizza, et elles mangèrent en silence pendant un moment.

« Santana.. » commença Quinn lentement. La latina haussa un sourcil « On est quoi ? »

« Maintenant ? » demanda Santana, Quinn hocha la tête. Elle avait un peu peur de la réponse « Eh bien, à partir de maintenant nous.. essayons de nouvelles choses »

Quinn hocha lentement la tête. « Très bien »

_Essayer de nouvelles choses, à New York, dans cette nouvelle vie._

* * *

**Voilà :)**

**A bientôt xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi loves :) Hope you enjoy, I've been translating reviews and I love them XD :P Thanks, and thanks to my lovely translator, Brookey20 :D**

* * *

**Hey :)**

**Meg1287 ****: tu me fais rire x) je suis contente que ça te plaise !**

**Manon**** : merci, voici la suite -)**

**Lyl04**** : haha et oui ! Le chapitre suivant annonce également un petit moment chaud, je te laisse lire :)**

**Maia Calista**** : Haha, c'est que Quinn s'est parler à Santana pour la calmer -) Pour ce qui est de Kurt tu vas peut être plus l'apprécier ici :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Surprise !**

Quinn et Santana étudièrent tout le dimanche ce qui était nouveau pour elle. Et franchement, aucune d'entre elles ne souhaitaient sortir de leur chambre. Quinn savait que Santana repoussait la confrontation avec Kurt, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne s'en souciait pas parce que pendant toute la journée aucune des deux ne prit la peine de mettre des vêtements.

Pourtant ils étaient à portée de main. Alors pendant toute la journée elles se regardèrent l'une et l'autre tournant rapidement le regard quand l'autre le remarquait.

_Travaille Quinn !_ se dit Quinn à elle-même alors qu'elle essayait de résoudre des problèmes de mathématiques. Elle arriva finalement à se concentrer sur la question et nota une réponse. La latina se leva et traversa la pièce. Des yeux ambre regardèrent le corps encore nu de Santana. « Tu pourrais te rasseoir ? Je ne vais jamais y arriver si tu rester debout » déclara Quinn, ce qui fit sourire Santana.

« Je suis en train de m'habiller » l'informa-t-elle.

Essayant de ne pas faire sonner ses mots comme un gémissement contrarié, Quinn demanda « Pourquoi ? »

« Je vais parler à Kurt » répondit Santana. Quinn hocha la tête et força ses yeux à regarder ses feuilles de maths pour y écrire une nouvelle réponse, « Quinn »

Quinn la regarda de nouveau « Ouais ? » Santana avait l'air nerveuse.

« Tu viens avec moi. »

La blonde chercha dans les yeux de Santana, et son expression s'adoucit. Santana avait peur. « D'accord ». Sa bouche forma un doux sourire, et elle ferma son livre de mathématiques. Elle se leva et alla chercher des vêtements.

Elles quittèrent leur chambre et Santana prit une profonde inspiration en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Quinn appuya sur le bouton de l'étage de Kurt et les portes se refermèrent. « Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? » demanda Santana.

« Dis lui que tu es désolée, et sois complètement honnête avec lui sans être sur la défensive » suggéra Quinn.

« C'est difficile »

« Pas vraiment. Il suffit de penser à toutes les choses que tu regrettes avoir fait, et comment tu aurais pu les faire différemment » déclara Quinn. Santana hocha la tête et regarda ses pieds, ayant clairement peur. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'étage de Kurt.

Quinn mena une Santana terrifiée le long du couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Kurt. Elle toqua doucement à la porte. Personne ne répondit, elle frappa donc plus fort. Et la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Kurt vit Quinn et lui sourit « Quinn ! Quelle belle-.. Oh, Bonjour Santana »

« Kurt, je-.. »

« Je suis occupé en fait » décida Kurt. « Bye » dit-il et commença à ferme la porte mais Quinn l'attrapa.

« Juste écoute la, Kurt » exigea-t-elle. Kurt fronça les sourcils et regarda Santana.

« Je.. » Santana regarda Quinn qui hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement. « J'ai pas mal pensé au lycée et à L.A. J'étais une garce avec toi, et je ne pense pas que quiconque me déteste plus que toi. Et je sais que j'ai essayé de réparer ce que j'ai fait, mais je n'ai pas vraiment essayé au final. »

« Oui, je sais, Santana » cassa Kurt.

« Mais maintenant je le fais » ajouta rapidement la latina. « Je suis en train de devenir une meilleure personne pour.. euh.. » Les yeux de Quinn rencontrèrent ceux de Santana et son cœur battit plus vite « euh, des raisons. Je n'aime pas celle que j'étais, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Et je sais que juste dire je suis désolée n'est pas suffisant, mais pour ce que ça vaut, je suis _désolée_ »

Kurt regarda Santana, puis Quinn. Quinn lui donna un regard suppliant. Kurt était un bon ami et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Bien sur, elle choisira toujours Santana à Kurt, mais elle le voulait toujours comme ami.

« Très bien, Santana. Je te pardonne »dit-il finalement. Santana soupira, soulagée et Quinn sourit à Kurt. « Mais il se fait tard, et j'ai des choses à faire »

« Bien sur, désolée de t'avoir dérangé » répondit rapidement Santana, et saisit le poignet de Quinn et la tira loin vers l'ascenseur.

« Bye Kurt ! » dit Quinn en riant voyant comme la latina la tirait dans le couloir. « Ce n'était pas si dur que ça si ? »

Santana ne répondit rien, et Quinn rit encore secouant la tête, et montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Effectivement, il était tard et Quinn voulait avoir fini ses devoirs pour aller dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Quinn se réveilla à huit heures, et Santana était déjà partie comme tous les lundis. Après son premier jour de cours, Santana avait pensé à se lever plus tôt pour arriver à l'heure. Quinn avait généralement cours plus tard dans la journée et elle était reconnaissante pour ça.

C'était le 1er octobre. Le dix-neuvième anniversaire de Quinn. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de son anniversaire à New York, ni même à Santana, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un s'agite pour ça. Et elle espérait que ça ne sache pas ne voulant pas que Santana culpabilise pour ça.

La blonde se réveilla avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se redressa et s'étira. Malgré le fait qu'aujourd'hui soit une journée normale, elle savait que sa mère et ses amis de Lima l'appelleraient pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et elle vérifiera son profil facebook pour voir qui lui souhaiterait.

Elle voulu prendre son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, mais constata qu'il n'y était pas. « Merde ! » s'écria-t-elle, en regardant autour de son lit pour le trouver. « Où est-il ? » murmura-t-elle frénétiquement.

Une fois qu'elle s'assura que son téléphone n'était pas là, elle se traîna vers sa commode pour prendre ses vêtements et se préparer pour aller en cours. Sa bonne humeur avait disparu à cause de la disparition de son portable, qui était _nécessaire _à sa vie.

Essayant d'oublier, elle se changea, brossa ses cheveux, se maquilla avant d'attraper son sac et ses livres et quitta la chambre. Continuant à essayer d'oublier sa perte, elle sortit du bâtiment et alla s'asseoir sur le banc pour attendre le bus. Dans le bus elle s'assit en silence, et attendit d'arriver au café où elle prendra son petit-déjeuner.

« Quinn hey ! Comme d'habitude ? » demanda Tina, une jeune fille asiatique qui travaillait ici.

« Oui s'il te plait » répondit Quinn, et alla s'asseoir à une table. Elle attrapa un peu d'argent dans son sac et se dirigea au comptoir où Tina l'attendait avec son café et son petit-déjeuner.

« Alors, un petit oiseau m'a dit que c'était tes 19 ans aujourd'hui ! » s'écria l'asiatique en souriant. Les yeux de Quinn s'écarquillèrent.

« Qui ? Qui t'a dit ça ? »

Tina leva un sourcil « Je n'étais pas censée le savoir ? »

Quinn soupira et secoua la tête. « Je comptais le dire à personne. » Tina secoua la tête, confuse. La blonde soupira de nouveau. « Je ne veux pas que tout le monde s'agite autour de ça »

« Comme qui ? » demanda Tina

« Santana » répondit Quinn. Tina hocha simplement la tête. « Attend, Tina, qui t'a dit que c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, j'en ai parlé à personne. »

« Oh, comme je te l'ai dit, un petit oiseau » répondit Tina avec un clin d'œil.

« Tina ! »

« Allez, j'ai fini de travailler, va prendre ton petit-dej' anniversaire-girl ! » la brune rit et attrapa ses affaires.

« Tina ! » appela Quinn, alors que l'asiatique partait et qu'un autre employé la remplaçait. « Juste, n'en parle à personne »

Tina rit, et partit du café. La blonde soupira et apporta sa nourriture à la table, confuse. Qui était au courant de son anniversaire ?

A midi, Quinn termina son cours d'anglais, et elle avait deux heures pour manger et savoir qui était au courant que c'était son anniversaire. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas son téléphone pour joindre qui que ce soit.

Alors qu'elle sortait du bâtiment, elle fut soudain bombardée par une latina très excitée. « Joyeux anniversaire, Quinnie ! » s'écria-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Santana ! Tu l'as dit à Tina ? »

« Ouais ! Mais _toi _ tu ne me l'as pas dit » souligna Santana croisant les bras.

« Ouais je sais. Comment tu l'as su ? » demanda Quinn encore très confuse. Santana atteint sa poche et montra le portable de Quinn un regard narquois sur le visage.

« Tu avais une tonne de messages ce matin » lui dit Santana. Les yeux de Quinn s'écarquillèrent.

« Santana, donne-moi ce portable ! » s'exclama Quinn. La latina se mit à rire et rendit son téléphone à la blonde. Quinn ouvrit ses messages et fit défiler les « joyeux anniversaire » qu'elle reçue.

« Hum.. Q ? » demanda Santana, nerveusement. Quinn leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil. « Qui est Finn ? »

Quinn sentit son estomac se tordre à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Il a dit 'joyeux anniversaire bébé' et.. » Santana soulevée un sourcil et sa voix était tremblante.

« C'est mon ex » lui répondit Quinn.

« Tu es sure ? Il ne semble pas être ton _ex_ » déclara amèrement Santana.

« Santana, je te promets que je ne suis plus avec lui. J'ai été très claire quand j'ai quitté l'Ohio sur le fait que je ne voulais plus être sa petite-amie, et je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis que je suis partie. » promit la blonde. Durant le mois qu'elle était là, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Finn, son ex petit ami.

Santana regarda Quinn de haut en bas avec scepticisme.

« S, je ne t'aurais jamais menti » assura Quinn, « Il ne se passe rien entre Finn et moi »

« Je pense qu'il t'aime encore » lui dit Santana, n'étant plus nerveuse. Mais Quinn devait admettre que la brune avait raison.

« Il a des difficultés à accepter la réalité » déclara Quinn.

« Si tu veux qu'il arrête de te déranger tu devrais bloquer son numéro » suggéra Santana très sérieuse. Quinn trouva ça un peu amusant, que Santana soit si protectrice avec elle.

« Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire » s'aventura Quinn avec soin.

« Eh bien réponds lui qu'il doit arrêter de t'appeler bébé, ou bien une latina pas du tout contente pourrait faire un petit voyage à Lima » grogna Santana entre ses dents.

Quinn regarda Santana pendant une minute avant de sourire légèrement. Santana fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es.. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Santana en s'énervant.

Quinn sentit son estomac se tordre de nouveau. « Mignonne »

La mâchoire de latina chuta « Je ne suis pas _mignonne_. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi d'en juger Santana » fit remarquer Quinn en roulant des yeux. « Donc, Finn mis à part, à qui tu as dit d'autre que c'était mon anniversaire ? »

« Pourquoi ça te semble si important ? C'est ton _anniversaire_ Q ! 19 ans c'est ça ? » demanda Santana tout sourire.

« Oui Santana » répondit Quinn, se retenant de sourire et secoua la tête « Et ça m'importe parce que je ne voulais pas que _ça _se produise »

« Quoi ? » demanda Santana vraiment confuse.

« Tu es toute excitée comme si c'était important. _L'année prochaine_ ce sera important, j'aurai 20 ans. Pas dix-neuf.. c'est juste un an de plus. C'est l'année ennuyeuse qu'il y a entre les dix-huit ans et l'épique vingt ! » répondit Quinn.

« Je pensais que vingt ans c'était l'âge de non-retour ? » demanda Santana.

« Santana ça c'est quarante » répondit Quinn en roulant des yeux, « _Quoi qu'il en soit_ mon avis est que le passage dix-huit ans à dix-neuf ans n'est pas important pour moi, et ça ne devrait préoccuper personne, y compris toi. »

« Eh bien.. Trop tard pour ce plan » murmura Santana avec un sourire en coin. Quinn leva de nouveaux les yeux et se mit à rire « Quant à savoir à combien d'autres personnes je l'ai dit, pas beaucoup. Et quelle chance pour toi, parce que je comptais faire une fête surprise assez épique jusqu'à cette conversation. Donc au lieu de ça, je t'emmène en boite. »

« Je t'ai dit, je n'ai pas de fausse carte d'identité » souffla Quinn.

« Et que crois-tu que j'ai fait toute la matinée ? » demanda Santana en levant un sourcil.

« Euh être en cours ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu étais censée faire ce matin ? Aller en cours ? » exigea Quinn. « Tu vois, c'est ce dont je parle. Tu as séché les cours pour me faire une carte pour qu'on puisse sortir toute la nuit »

« Exactement » répondit Santana dans un sourire. Quinn soupira mais décida de ne plus argumenter.

« Tu as toujours l'intention d'aller à la pratique de cheerleading ? Parce qu'on doit y aller. » rappela la blonde à Santana qui hocha la tête.

« Je sais, je ne raterai pas l'entraînement. _Et_ parce que tu ne veux pas que j'en parle, je ne dirai à personne que c'est ton anniversaire » décida la latina. Quinn lui sourit.

« Ça sonne juste. » convenue la blonde. Santana lui rendit son sourire. « Maintenant, allons déjeuner »

La journée passa lentement. Elles mangèrent des pizzas comme chaque lundi, puis elles retournèrent à leur chambre changer leurs vêtements contre l'uniforme avant de partir à l'entraînement. Tout au long de celui-ci, Quinn remarqua que Santana se tortillait avec enthousiasme. Et honnêtement Quinn était impatiente d'aller s'amuser aussi.

Honnêtement, Quinn aimait toutes ces nouvelles choses qui se produisaient dans sa vie depuis son arrivée à New York. L'université, le dortoir, être gentille avec les gens… Santana…

Toutes les choses d'avant, qui appartenaient à son ancienne vie étaient à peine dans sa mémoire. Quinn ne pensait plus à eux. Ni Finn, ni ses anciens amis, ni le lycée, pas même sa mère. La seule chose à laquelle elle n'a pas cessé de penser qui était à Lima c'est Beth, et encore c'était juste un souvenir.

De nouvelles choses arrivaient dans la vie de Quinn, et elle y fonçait avec joie.

* * *

**Alors ? Que pensez vous pour la suite ? Santana et Quinn en boîte sans personne autour… )**

**Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! And of course, thanks to my amazing translator, Brookey20 :D**

* * *

**Salut !**

**Merci de lire, et de donner votre avis, ça nous fait plaisir :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Faire la fête**

Dès que la pratique termina, Santana saisit le poignet de Quinn et la tira hors des vestiaires. « Santana ralentis ! »

Santana ne ralentit pas jusqu'à qu'elles soient arrivées dans leur chambre. « Allez change-toi » demanda Santana enthousiaste, ce qui fit rouler des yeux Quinn en riant.

« Santana, calme-toi.. » insista la blonde alors qu'elle allait au placard pour voir quoi porter. Elle regarda les robes qu'elle avait pris et essayer de choisir laquelle elle voulait porter ce soir. Quand Santana arriva et pointer une robe bleue. Elle était courte et sans bretelles.

« Celle-là » dit la latina avec une voix plus douce que précédemment. Quinn hocha la tête, et reposa les autres robes. Elle traversa la salle de bain pour atteindre son lit et se changea pour porter cette robe révélant son corps. Ensuite elle détacha sa queue de cheval, et laissa ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules. Santana sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'une robe rouge à fines bretelles qui tombaient juste au-dessus de ses genoux. « Prête ? » Quinn hocha la tête en guise de réponse. La latina se retourna pour partir.

« Santana » appela Quinn soudainement. La latina se retourna et leva un sourcil. « Merci » Santana lui fit un sourire et attrapa son sac avant de sortir une fausse carte d'identité pour Quinn. Quinn la prit et lu le nom « Emalee Jameson ? »

Santana sourit de nouveau et ouvrit la porte « Après toi, anniversaire-girl »

En quelques minutes, elles étaient à l'extérieur dans le parking et montaient dans la voiture de Santana. Tout le long du trajet pour aller en boite, Santana s'agitait avec enthousiasme. « Pourquoi es-tu si excitée ? » demanda Quinn en riant.

Santana arrêta sa bougeotte et donna un coup d'œil à Quinn « Eh bien, la dernière fois que nous étions à une fête, nous avons eu un moment.. _intéressant_.Mais il y avait plein de gens autour que nous connaissions, et c'était trop bizarre. Cette fois-ci, j'espère qu'il n'y aura personne que nous connaissons ou qui nous connaissent… »

« C'est pour ça que tu veux y aller ? » demanda Quinn malicieusement.

Santana sourit « Je veux juste danser librement avec toi »

« Ça à l'air amusant. » taquina la blonde.

« Oh oui, ça va l'être » promit la latina avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Quinn se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'elle avait dansé avec Santana et elle commençait déjà à avoir chaud. Elle était reconnaissante d'arriver enfin devant la boite de nuit.

Quinn sortir rapidement de la voiture pour prendre l'air frais et se refroidir. Elle savait que ce n'était pas du pur hasard, car c'était depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle allait danser avec la brune.

Elles se dirigèrent dans le club, montrant leurs fausses cartes d'identité à l'agent de sécurité, qui les laissa entrer. La première partie de la soirée fut pour les deux jeunes filles composées de différentes boissons alcoolisées, et lorsqu'elles se sentirent un peu trop éméchées elles arrêtèrent de boire. Santana alla sur la piste de danse. Et Quinn resta en arrière une minute.

Elle regarda Santana se mettre à danser quand une nouvelle chanson débuta.

**[Sexy bitch de David Guetta]**

_**Yes I can see her  
**__Oui je peux la voir__**  
Cause every girl here wanna be her. .  
**__Parce que toutes les filles veulent être comme elle__**  
Ohh she's a diva  
**__Ohh c'est une diva  
__**They feel the same and I wanna meet her  
**__Ils ressentent la même chose et je veux la rencontrer__**  
They say she low down, it's just a roomer and I dont believe them  
Ils **__disent qu'elle est cachotière, qu'elle n'est qu'une fille de chambre et je ne les crois pas  
__**They say she needs to slow down  
**__Ils disent qu'elle doit ralentir__**  
The baddest thing around town  
**__La pire chose de la ville_

_**She aint nothing a girl you've ever seen before, nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore  
**__Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une fille que vous n'avez jamais vu auparavant, rien qui n'est comparable à vos put*s de voisines  
__**I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
**__J'essaye de trouver les mots pour décrire cette fille sans devenir irrespectueux__**  
The way that booty movin I just can't take no more  
**__La façon qu'elle bouge son cul, je ne peux pas en voir plus_

_**Have to stop what I'm doing so I can pull her close  
**__Je dois arrêter ce que je fais pour l'attirer près de moi  
__**I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
**__J'essaye de trouver les mots pour décrire cette fille sans devenir irrespectueux_

_**Damn Girl  
**__Sacrée fille_

A ce moment de la chanson, Quinn pensa à Santana. Elle avait déjà chaud juste en la regardant, et elle ne pouvait plus le supporter, elle avait _besoin_ d'être à côté d'elle. Sacrée fille oui !

Quinn se trouva derrière Santana et se frotta contre elle. Elle s'avança pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « Tu es une sexy bitch »

« J'essaie » répondit Santana. La langue de Quinn caressa l'oreille de la latina. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Santana et ses mains partirent en arrière pour attraper Quinn au niveau de ses côtes, comme si elle avait besoin de se tenir. Quinn posa ses mains sur celles de Santana et les fit glisser vers le bas de sa taille.

A présent, les deux filles étaient excitées et avait désespérément besoin d'un peu plus d'action. Santana se retourna et glissa ses mains vers le haut et les reins de Quinn. Quinn sentit une sensation de picotement de plus en plus intense à son entre-jambes.

Quinn n'avait pas remarqué qu'une nouvelle chanson avait commencé, et c'était déjà le refrain.

**[Rock me de One Direction]**

_**I used to think that I was better alone,  
Why did I ever wanna let you go?  
Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea,  
The words you whispered I will always believe**_

**_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah,_**  
**_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah,_**  
**_I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care_**  
**_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah_**

« Santana » gémit doucement Quinn. Elle sentait son genou glisser entre les jambes de la brunette. C'était autour de la latine de gémir cette fois-ci.

« Chambre » réussit Santana à dire. Quinn se trouva à respirer aussi fortement, et elle acquiesça. Quinn était en sueur, ses genoux étaient faibles et la sensation de brûlure à son entre-jambes était très intense.

Dans la voiture, Quinn n'essaya même pas de se rafraîchir, car elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Sa respiration était lourde et inégale. Elle avait _besoin_ de Santana, maintenant.

Quand elles se garèrent, aucune des deux ne sortit avec hâte de la voiture. Elles restèrent assises là un petit moment. « Santana on devrait probablement.. »

Les lèvres de Santana étaient contre les siennes, et la brune se pencha sur le tableau de bord. Quinn répondit désespérément à ce baiser. Elle se trouvait plaquée contre la porte de la voiture et Santana était pratiquement sur elle.

« S » dit Quinn le souffle coupé, « On devrait rentrer »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Santana qui attaqua le cou de Quinn avec ses lèvres. La blonde gémit, jetant sa tête en arrière et Santana aspirait sa fine peau.

« Dans la chambre Santana » réussit-elle à dire. La latine ne s'arrêta pas. « Sérieusement Santana »

Santana s'enleva et donna un sourire à Quinn « Très bien »

Elles se précipitèrent hors de la voiture, et trébuchèrent pour entrer dans le bâtiment jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Santana ne perdit pas une seconde quand elles entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Et elle plaqua Quinn contre une paroi, leurs langues explorant la bouche de l'autre.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Santana saisit le poignet de Quinn et la tira dans le couloir. Elles se précipitèrent à leur chambre en rigolant. Quinn trouva sa clef et ouvrit rapidement la porte.

Sans un mot, elles se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements et Quinn attrapa les lèvres de Santana avec sa bouche et la poussa vers le lit de la latina. En quelques secondes elle se trouvait au dessus de la brune et l'embrassait comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans le monde.

Ses mains parcoururent la beau douce et halée de la latina jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent ses seins. Santana gémit bruyamment ce qui fait sourire Quinn qui l'embrassa. « C'est à mon tour de te donner le moment inoubliable de ta vie »

Quinn se réveilla dans le petit lit, à moitié étouffée pour Santana. Elle sourit à cette vision. Et se déplaça légèrement, réveillant accidentellement l'autre jeune fille. « Mm.. bonjour » murmura Quinn.

« J'ai besoin d'un lit plus grand »

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas être pressée contre mon corps nu ? » demanda Quinn avec un sourire narquois.

« Mhm je suppose que tu as raison » murmura Santana qui pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde.

« J'ai cours bientôt, S » lui dit Quinn.

Santana gémit « Tu ne peux pas sécher ? »

« Non, Santana » insista Quinn, « J'aimerais pouvoir, mais j'ai un test aujourd'hui. »

Santana fit la moue « Très bien »

Mardi était toujours le pire jour de la semaine. Quinn voyait Santana le matin, puis ne la revoyait pas avant l'entraînement de cheerleading, puis Santana avait un cours du soir. C'était le seul jour qui empêchait la blonde de voir Santana.

Elle monta sur son petit lit et s'habilla pour la journée. Elle n'aura pas le temps de retourner à sa chambre pour se changer pour la pratique donc elle devait se trimballer son sac de cheerleading toute la journée afin qu'elle puisse se changer dans les vestiaires.

Son cours du matin a été plus ennuyeux que jamais, en particulier quand elle eut son test. Il était midi au moment où elle eut terminé, et elle avait le temps pour prendre un truc à manger à manger à la cafétéria avant qu'elle est un autre cours à 13h45. De là elle se précipita au gymnase.

Elle entra dans le vestiaire, où d'autres filles de l'équipe étaient en train de se changer. Quinn ne les connaissant pas vraiment, elle s'était faite amie qu'avec quelques-unes. Toutes fois à sa grande surprise l'une des filles s'approcha d'elle.

« Quinn non ? » demanda-t-elle. Quinn hocha la tête, et enfila sa jupe. « Est-ce que tu es gay ? ». Quinn se figea.

« Excuse-moi ? » demanda la blonde choquée par la question.

« Je me demandais juste, parce que hier soir j'étais au club, et je t'ai vu avec Santana Lopez.. Et on dirait que vous étiez-.. »

« Ce n'était rien » coupa immédiatement Quinn. « On était saoules. Ça ne voulait rien dire. En plus je me souviens à peine de la soirée. »

« Vous vous êtes précipités vers la sortie.. je ne peux imaginer pourquoi.. »

Quinn se sentait vraiment brûlante de colère à l'intérieur d'elle. « Comme je viens de te le dire, je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. On était bourrées. Je suis hétéro. J'aime les _gars_ »

« Eh bien, tu devrais le dire à ton amie. Elle semblait très _engagée_ quand elle dansait » lui dit la cheerleader avec un sourire narquois.

« Non, elle était saoule aussi » insista Quinn « Fais-moi confiance »

« Très bien, peu importe »

Lorsque Quinn sortit sur le terrain avec les autres filles du vestiaire elle repéra Santana déjà à l'extérieur avec d'autres filles. Habituellement, elle irait vers elle, mais pas maintenant. L'autre cheerleader les avait vus. C'était mauvais.

Santana tenta de venir parler à la blonde « Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

« Bien » répondit Quinn.

« Ça va ? » demanda Santana inquiète.

« Oui » répondit Quinn plus fermement. Santana fronça les sourcils.

« Um.. »

« Je vais _bien_, Santana » répliqua la blonde.

« D'accord » dit la latina avec un léger hochement de tête. On pouvait voir qu'elle était blessée dans ses yeux, mais Quinn ne laissa rien transparaître. Elle ne pouvait pas être vue avec Santana maintenant. Quelqu'un les avait vus avant qu'elles s'abandonnent à l'autre et couchent ensemble. Les filles ne sont pas censées avoir des relations sexuelles avec d'autres filles !

Lorsque Quinn ne dit rien d'autre, la brune blessée s'éloigna. Quinn ressentit une douleur dans son cœur, mais ne laissa toujours pas sa peine transparaître. Elle était censée être avec des gars, _pas _ des filles, et _pas _Santana.

La blonde était reconnaissante que l'entraînement se termine. Ella attrapa ses affaires et quitta le bâtiment. Elle ne verrait pas Santana après puisqu'elle avait un cours du soir et qu'elle serait déjà couchée quand la brune rentrera, elle pouvait l'éviter jusqu'à demain matin.

C'est ce que Quinn fit. Elle étudia jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache que Santana rentrera bientôt. Puis elle alla se coucher avant que la latina revienne.

Dans la matinée, Quinn se réveilla tôt, puisqu'elle s'était couchée tôt. C'était mauvais. Quinn avait cours tard dans la matinée le mercredi, mais Santana avait cours tôt.. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était déjà réveillée.

« Tu peux me dire ce que j'ai fait bordel ? » s'écria Santana. Quinn se retourna dans son lit. « D'abord tu as été désagréable avec moi à l'entraînement, puis tu es allée dormir avant que je rentre. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

« Une des cheerleader nous a _vu_ au club » déclara Quinn.

« Et alors ? » demanda Santana. « C'est une raison suffisante pour que tu m'ignores complètement ? »

« Nous n'avons pas été assez prudente, Santana »

Santana prit une profonde inspiration. « Je suis désolée. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils ne devraient pas s'occuper d'avec qui on est. »

« C'est ça le _truc_, Santana. Nous ne sommes pas « avec » l'autre » s'écria Quinn. Santana fronça les sourcils. « Tu as dit que nous tentions de nouvelles choses et j'ai été d'accord avec ça »

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne ressens rien ? » demanda Santana.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Elle nous a _vus _! » s'exclama Quinn. Quinn ne pu s'empêcher de remarque que Santana avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Wow » murmura Santana en secouant la tête. « Tu sais, je pensais avoir enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui était agréable, qui ne se souciait pas de toutes les choses stupides que j'ai faites, mais qui se souciait de moi. Il s'avère que tu es encore plus garce que ce que j'ai pu l'être. »

La latina se retourna, et quitta vivement la chambre.

* * *

**Outch.. Pauvre Santana.. Qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? **

**Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Merci! ;D Thanks again to my translator, Brookey20 :D**

* * *

**Hey tout le monde !**

**Meg1287**** : Merci :') tu es notre plus grande fan ! :D**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Réconciliation**

Une heure passa. Lentement. Quinn se demanda si Santana allait revenir avant la nuit. Deux heures se sont écoulées. Lentement. Quinn renonça et sortit de la chambre.

Un jour passa. Lentement. Santana rentra pour dormir, mais aucune des deux ne parla. La nuit passa. Lentement. C'était le lendemain matin, et Quinn n'avait pas vu Santana. Un autre jour, une autre nuit.

Près de deux semaines se sont écoulées. Lentement. Quinn passa la semaine à faire tout ce qu'elle faisait normalement. Cours, travail, allé manger, traîné avec Kurt quelques fois. La seule chose qu'elle ne faisait pas c'était sortir avec Santana. Au cours de cette semaine, si lente que Quinn semblait croire qu'elle s'éternisait, les deux filles s'évitaient.

Lorsque Quinn et Santana était normalement dans la chambre en même temps, Santana allait à la bibliothèque. Elles travaillent ensemble au café, parfois en même temps, mais aucune des deux n'a jamais parlé.

Quinn se sentait moins nerveuse sur le fait que les gens puissent savoir ce qu'elle avait fait avec Santana, mais elle avait un nouveau poids sur les épaules. Rester loin de Santana était quelque chose de difficile. Ça faisait mal, bien au fond, mais Quinn chassait ce sentiment.

Heureusement, ce temps de séparation donna à Quinn le temps de penser. Elle pensait à sa vie, les plans pour son avenir. Elle réalisa qu'elle en n'avait pas beaucoup, hormis obtenir un diplôme universitaire. Où voulait-elle travailler ? Voulait-elle être une cheerleader pour le reste de sa vie ?

Cependant, elle se trouva surtout à penser à sa vie amoureuse, ses relations. Et, honnêtement, à un moment, elle se surprit à penser à appeler Finn et lui dire ce qui s'était passé, mais elle décida de ne pas le faire. Elle ne l'aime plus du tout. La plupart du temps, elle pense à Santana. Elle pense à Santana et elle.

Santana était incroyable. Elle était dôle, belle, chaude, sexy, gentille, douce, mignonne.. Elle était tout simplement incroyable. Quinn savait que Santana avait raison. Elle était une garce. Quinn avait toujours su qu'elle en était une. Mais cette fois-ci c'était bien pire, elle ne pouvait pas supporter que des gens sachent qu'elle était avec-

_Avec_. Ce mot. Santana l'avait utilisé. Quinn avait dit qu'elles n'étaient pas l'une avec l'autre. Mais est-ce que c'était ce que Quinn voulait ? Ne _pas_ être avec Santana ? Ou avait-elle seulement peur ? Peur de la façon dont les autres pourraient la juger.. mais.. elle ne pouvait plus rester éloignée de Santana.

Son cœur se serra en revoyant les larmes dans les yeux de Santana, ainsi que la douleur qu'ils s'en dégageaient. Son cœur se déchirait à l'intérieur d'elle en voyant l'image d'une Santana triste. Santana avait voulu être _avec_ Quinn. Santana, la jeune fille qui était une énorme garce avec tout le monde… tout le monde sauf Quinn.

Voir Santana triste déchirée Quinn, et pour quoi ? Pour l'acceptation. L'acceptation de personnes qui n'ont pas d'importance à ses yeux._ Santana devrait être la seule personne qui influence tes actes_, pensa Quinn à plusieurs reprises durant la dernière semaine. Enfin, après avoir tant pensé qu'elle en avait mal à la tête, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

C'était lundi, et Santana allait en cours avant même que Quinn ne se réveille. Alors, quand la blonde se réveilla, elle sécha ses cours et attendit que Santana rentre à leur chambre. Elle ne s'attendra pas à ce que Quinn soit là si tôt.

Quinn attendit. Une éternité. Trop long. Elle avait vraiment tout fait foirer.

Quand Santana arriva enfin à la chambre, sa bouche s'ouvrit formant un « Oh » en voyant qui l'attendait. « Désolée, je ne savais pas que tu serais là. Je m'en vais. »

« Non.. » Quinn se leva de là où elle était assise « Santana, il faut qu'on parle. » Santana resta figée, et regardait la blonde qui soupira. « Je suis une garce »

« Non, vraiment ? »

« Mon esprit était submergé parce que les autres pourraient penser de moi, de ma vie. Mais.. j'ai réalisé qu'ils n'ont aucun contrôle sur moi. Et je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais cela signifierait tout pour moi si tu m'accordais ton pardon. » admit Quinn.

Santana ne dit rien.

Quinn soupira, et s'assit sur son lit. Elle poursuit « Je me suis trompée. Je _veux_ être.. _avec_ toi.. pour de vrai. Je t'ai dit que j'étais prête à essayer de nouvelles choses… mais de nouvelles choses ne signifient rien si je retourne aux anciennes. Mais je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas me pardonner » marmonna-t-elle, sa voix était tremblante et ses mains moites.

Santana resta silencieuse. Quinn hocha tristement la tête et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, les larmes aux yeux. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Elle passa devant Santana. _Je ne peux pas croire que j'étais en colère contre elle. Je crois que j'ai ruiné ma vie_. Quinn sentit ses larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, et elle était contente de ne plus être en face de la brune.

« Quinn »

Ce fut autour de Quinn d'être figée sur place. Elle cligna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes avant se tourner lentement. Le visage de Santana était plus doux que ce qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant.

« Je te pardonne. Mais.. je ne peux pas être avec toi comme ça » lui dit Santana. Quinn se sentit trembler. Elle allait pleurer, elle le savait. « Du moins.. pas encore. On a besoin d'y travailler. Tu m'as fait souffrir, et je ne peux pas prendre ce risque de nouveau. »

Quinn prit une profonde inspiration. C'était mieux que rien. « D'accord » convenue-t-elle. « On est au moins en bon termes non ? Je ne peux pas supporter d'être sans toi, S »

Santana lui fit un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire normal que Quinn avait l'habitude de recevoir de la latina, mais c'était déjà un début. « Oui, on l'est »

« Dieu merci ! » s'exclama Quinn en souriant. « Ça devenait _vraiment_ trop difficile de rester loin de toi. »

« Je sais. C'était nul » convenue Santana. « Je veux dire, on était meilleures amies avant tout, et c'est dur de vivre sans son meilleur ami. »

Quinn hocha la tête en réponse. _Peut-être que ma vie n'est pas ruinée._

Elle se fit une note mentale se rappelant qu'essayer de nouvelles choses c'était une chose, mais que ce qui était important c'était de grandir et d'évoluer pour s'adapter à toutes les nouvelles choses autour d'elle.

Cette nuit-là, Quinn était dans son lit, essayant de trouver le sommeil. Elle se demanda comment Santana a pu vouloir être avec elle. Elle voulait être avec elle pour de _vrai_. Elle mit près d'une heure à essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle avait à faire. Et enfin elle s'endormit.

Elle allait mettre en place un _vrai _rendre-vous pour elles. En l'absence d'alcool, de danse sexy, et de sexe. Peut-être que cela fonctionnerait. Elle pourrait peut-être la convaincre que _plus jamais_ elle ne la blesserait.

* * *

**Hum.. Un vrai rendez-vous :D**

**Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Thanks again to my amazing translator!**

* * *

**Coucou :)**

**Merci à meg1287 et Lyl04 pour vos reviews, alors voici la suite :) !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : C'est un rencard**

Quinn a passé toute la nuit à chercher des idées pour son rendez-vous avec Santana. Elle n'a probablement pas du dormir plus d'une heure cette nuit, et Quinn a un besoin nécessaire d'heures de sommeil pour fonctionner correctement. Alors, quand son réveil sonna elle gémit et l'éteignit.

Elle entendit Santana rire « Quinn, tu as deux cours aujourd'hui, et la pratique. Lève-toi »

_C'est si bon d'entendre de nouveau sa voix_ pensa instantanément Quinn, qui sourit un peu dans on état de demi-sommeil « Je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière, je ne peux pas me lever. »

« Q, tu n'as jamais sauté un cours sans raison depuis le début de l'année, ne me dis pas que tu vas commencer maintenant ? »

Quinn gémit de nouveau. « Sérieusement, je vais sécher aujourd'hui. Je suis trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit »

« Tu dois aller à l'entraînement » rappela Santana « Ou tu vas avoir de gros ennuis si tu n'y vas pas »

« Il suffit de dire à BS que je suis malade » grommela-t-elle. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'appeler son coach, Bethany Sparks, BS. Le coach l'avait proposé, et depuis que Quinn l'avait entendu ça lui était resté.

« Je ne fais pas lui mentir » lui dit Santana en roulant des yeux. « Vas-tu dormir toute la journée ? »

« Réveille-moi quand tu rentres de ton premier cours » suggéra Quinn. Santana ria et quitta le dortoir. Quinn toujours allongée sur son lit, laissa le sommeil la happer.

Plus tard Quinn se sentit secouait et se réveilla « Ugh » gémit-elle « Quoi, hein ? »

« Il est midi, Q, lève-toi » lui dit Santana en riant légèrement. Quinn gémit de nouveau et s'assit. Elle regarda Santana et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. La latina lui souriait comme avant, avant que Quinn rate tout. Quinn ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

Elle savait qu'elles n'étaient pas encore ensemble, mais c'est ce que voulait Quinn, c'est pourquoi il était nécessaire pour elle de planifier ce rencart avec sa latina. _Sa_ latina. Elle voulait être en mesure d'appeler Santana sienne. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voulait vraiment, pouvoir appeler Santana _sa petite-amie_.

« A quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda Santana. « Quand tu penses à quelque chose d'important, ton visage à cette mimique sérieuse »

« R-rien » bégaya Quinn rapidement. « C'est rien »

Santana pencha la tête, et Quinn sortit du lui. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Quinn se dirigea vers la salle de bain. « Tu vas quelque part ? »

« Est-ce que Tina fait son service en ce moment ? » demanda Quinn, ne répondant pas à Santana.

« Euh oui je pense. Quinn, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'ai juste besoin de parler à Tina. C'est important. » expliqua Quinn brièvement, alors qu'elle enlevait son pyjama pour mettre des vêtements potables.

Santana la regarda toujours confuse « Alors.. on se voit plus tard ? »

Quinn regarda la brune, qui avait l'air vraiment confuse et un peu contrariée. Le visage de la blonde s'adoucit. « Bien sur ! » lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Santana lui sourit en retour.

« Très bien. J'espère que tu trouveras Tina, si ça semble si important » lu dit Santana. Quinn lui sourit et sortit.

La blonde se précipita au café, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent immédiatement sur la jeune asiatique derrière le comptoir. « Tina ! » s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire. Tina lui sourit en retour.

« Tu sembles de bonne humeur » fit remarquer la jeune fille à Quinn qui s'approchait.

« Ouais ! Je me suis réconciliée avec Santana » dit Quinn à Tina, qui pencha la tête.

« Vous vous étiez disputées ? »

_Merde._

« Et zut »

« Quinn ? » demanda Tina perplexe. Quinn regarda autour d'elle. Presque personne n'était là, et personne ne connaissait Quinn.

« Si je te dis quelque chose, tu me promets de le garder pour toi ? » demanda doucement la blonde. Tina leva un sourcil.

« As-tu tué quelqu'un ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas être au courant. » répondit Tina en plaisantant.

Quinn soupira. « Sérieusement Tina. C'est important »

« Je te le promets » lui dit Tina, en glissant un café sur le comptoir pour Quinn, qui l'accepta chaleureusement.

« On y est. Santana et moi nous sommes rencontrées dès notre premier jour ici parce que nous sommes colocataires et des trucs nous ont frappés immédiatement, comme si on était les meilleures amies du monde. Mais, il y a quelques semaines des trucs bizarres se sont passés entre nous, mais comme on a toujours été affectueuse l'une en vers l'autre, ça ne semblait pas étrange que Santana m'invite à sortir à Time Square et Central Park, puis nous.. »

« Quinn ! » coupa Tina « Ralenti »

Quinn soupira « Désolée. A Central Park on a eu des moments bizarres, gênants, qu'on a ignoré. Et puis on est allé à la fête de Nicki, et on a dansé.. et ça à.. enfin.. c'était trop intense.. »

Tina regarda simplement la blonde.

« Nous sommes rentrées tôt et nous sommes allées nous coucher, et le lendemain on était mal à l'aise, et puis il y a eu cette nuit où on a parlé de pourquoi Kurt la détestait tant, et elle était tellement bouleversée, elle pleurait, et elle était tellement mal, et ça me rendait triste de la voir triste et donc.. je.. je.. l'ai embrassé » admit Quinn finalement.

Les yeux de Tina se plièrent légèrement « Continue »

« Elle a répondu à mon baiser et on.. euh.. on a couché ensemble. Et après on continuait de flirter et tout le dimanche. Puis le lundi on avait cours mais c'était mon anniversaire alors elle m'a emmené en boîte. » Quinn prit une profonde inspiration « Et nous avons encore dansé, se lâchant complètement, puis on est rentrées à notre chambre et on a de nouveau couché ensemble, et tout était si parfait. »

« Mais il y a eu des problèmes au paradis ? » supposa Tina.

Quinn hocha tristement la tête « Le mardi, y a une fille de l'équipe de cheerleading qui m'a demandé si j'étais gay parce qu'elle nous avait vu la veille. Et.. je ne suis pas.. j'étais pas.. pff je ne sais même pas ce que je suis. Je me suis énervée contre Santana et on s'est disputées puis on ne s'est plus parlé pendant deux semaines. Et hier je me suis excusée et nous sommes de nouveau comme.. des amies. »

« Amies ? » demanda Tina. Quinn hocha tristement la tête.

« Mais j'ai réalisé que je veux réellement être avec elle. J'ai donc décidé de l'inviter comme dans un vrai rendez-vous » termina Quinn souriant fièrement. Cependant, elle se sentait fragile de libérer toutes ses émotions et sentiments à Tina.

« Hum, d'accord. Ça semble être une bonne idée » convenue Tina.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide »

« .. Pour ? » demanda Tina, l'air confus.

Quinn plissa les yeux « Je n'ai jamais eu à faire ça avant. J'aimerais quelque chose de sympa et de agréable. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Si tu veux un rencart sympa et agréable, il faut l'emmener dans un bel endroit » suggéra Tina « Cherche en ligne pour trouver de beaux endroits à New York »

« Je ne veux pas l'emmener n'importe où. Je veux que ce soit parfait » marmonna Quinn.

Tina rit « Wow, tu l'aimes hein ? »

Quin resta bouche bée « Eu-euh, je n'ai pas.. euh.. »

« Oh ! » dit Tina réalisant son erreur. « Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire assumer quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste dire que tu sembles vraiment tenir à elle.. »

« D-D'accord. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis avec mes sentiments encore. J'ai juste réalisé que je ressentais quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas encore comment l'appeler » admit la blonde en soupirant, « C'est difficile »

Tina hocha la tête avec compréhension. Aucun d'entre elles ne parla. « Tu sais quoi ? Emmène-la dîner dans un endroit vraiment agréable. Puis emmène-la à la plage la nuit. »

« Tina, il va faire vraiment froid la nuit » souligna Quinn, pas convaincue par ce plan.

« Eh bien, vous aurez qu'à vous allonger dans le sable et vous faire des câlins » dit Tina dans un clin d'œil « Fais-moi confiance »

« Très bien »

« Hey, S » Quinn salua la brune qui rentrait de son cours du soir. Elles s'étaient vues à l'entraînement avant, mais Quinn s'était abstenue de parler de son plan. Elle attendait que la latina soit revenue. Et elle était là.

« Hey » répondit Santana avec un sourire. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur son lit « Je suis épuisée, j'ai besoin de dormir »

« Eh bien avant de t'endormir, je dois te demander quelque chose » annonça Quinn. Santana se redressa un peu et leva un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

« Donc, je sais que j'ai eu un comportement horrible. Et je sais que tu m'as pardonnée. Mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas assez pour moi. Aussi, je suis consciente que tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas être avec moi pour l'_instant_, ce qui me permet d'espérer qu'à la fin on le sera. _Alors_, j'ai pensé que peut-être tu accepterais un rendez-vous avec moi vendredi.. Comme un vrai rencard, sans alcool, danse, sexe ou autre » divagua Quinn, enfin arrivée au bout.

Santana hésita.

« S'il te plait. Je veux te prouver que je veux vraiment être avec toi » insista Quinn « Je ne veux plus te blesser de nouveau, et je veux te le montrer. »

« Très bien, vendredi » convenue Santana. « C'est un rencard »

Quinn fit un large sourire « Parfait ! »

* * *

**C'est un rencard haha !**

**La suite sera donc ce fameux rendez-vous attendu !**

**Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks again to my amaaaaaaazing translator, Brookey20!**

* * *

**Hey :)**

**Merci à Meg1287, Lyl04 et Call-Me-L, donc vous allez voir ce fameux rencard, première partie ici :)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le rendez-vous, partie I**

Mercredi était une longue journée. Quinn est allée en cours puis à son travail, et elle découvrit qu'elle avait les mêmes horaires que Tina. Elle parlait sans cesse à Tina à quel point elle était excitée à propos de son rendez-vous avec Santana, et Tina souriait et secouait la tête. C'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler de sa relation.

Cependant, Quinn avait le sentiment qu'elle devait dire à Santana que Tina était au courant, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas cacher quoi que ce soit à Santana. Dès qu'elle sortir du travail, elle rentra chez elles. Elle et Santana se retrouvaient toujours dans leur chambre avant de partir à l'entraînement de cheerleading.

« Hey S, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose » dit-elle à la brune. Santana leva un sourcil, concernée.

« Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? »

« Non » répondit Quinn, « Je pensais juste que tu devrais savoir que.. j'ai dit à Tina pour nous.. ou peut importe ce que nous sommes »

Santana hocha lentement la tête, avant de sourire à la blonde « Impressionnant »

Quinn sourit, soulagée que Santana ne s'en soucie pas. Bien sur elle n'avait pas à s'attendre à ce que Santana soit contrariée ou énervée, c'était elle qui était ouverte sur tout ça.

Les filles se changèrent et s'attachèrent les cheveux dans une haute queue de cheval, avant de partir pour la pratique. Elles avaient un match samedi, donc cet entraînement était encore plus important que les précédents.

Jeudi fut également une longue journée. Santana avait cours, alors que Quinn n'avait rien jusqu'au cheerleading, ainsi elle resta dans sa chambre à étudier. C'était très long.

Vendredi matin, Quinn se réveilla avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mercredi elle avait déjà fait des réservations pour le restaurant, et son rendez-vous était parfaitement planifié. Elle avait eu ses cours, et sa pratique, avant de pouvoir mettre tout ça en action.

Quinn n'avait pas vu Santana hormis avant et pendant l'entraînement, et bien que la latina était assez bonne pour cacher ses émotions, Quinn pouvait aisément dire que Santana était excitée pour leur rendez-vous de ce soir.

La blonde a essayé de travailler sérieusement durant les répétitions car elles avaient un match demain, mais elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser à ce soir. Elle regardait furtivement Santana et la vit sourire. _Oh mon Dieu, ce sera parfait !_

Après le cheerleading, Quinn traîna Santana à leur chambre, où elles se douchèrent et changèrent rapidement. Quinn portait un jean et un joli chemisier, et prit également une veste. Santana portait le même genre de vêtements.

« Alors, où allons-nous ? »

Quinn était assise dans le siège conducteur de la voiture de Santana, car c'était elle qui avait prévu où elles allaient. « Tout d'abord, nous allons dîner. »

« _Tout d'abord_ ? On va faire quoi après ? » demanda curieusement Santana, mais Quinn pouvait entendre l'excitation dans le parfaite voix de la latina.

« C'est une surprise ! » répondit Quinn, qui démarra la voiture. Santana sourit.

Aucune d'elles ne parlèrent durant le trajet, mais ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable. C'était paisible. Lorsque Quinn se gara devant un restaurant semblant très cher, la mâchoire de Santana chuta « On va ici ?! »

Quinn sourit fièrement « Oui ! »

« Ça semble cher, Q… »

Quinn haussa les épaules.

« Je pensais que tu économiser pour t'acheter une voiture ou quelque chose ? » demanda Santana, « Ce restaurant ne peut pas être une bonne façon d'économiser. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent, S » commanda Quinn « C'est un rendez-vous tu te souviens ? »

« Mais-.. »

« Non, pas de 'mais' » coupa Quinn avec un léger sourire. Santana fronça les sourcils. Quinn soupira et secoua la tête. « Permet-moi de t'inviter, et ne pense pas à combien je vais dépenser d'accord ? J'ai envie de le dépenser, _d'accord_ ? »

Santana soupira et répondit un « ok » en souriant légèrement. Quinn sourit et elles sortirent toutes les deux de la voiture et se dirigèrent devant l'immense restaurant luxueux.

Quinn approcha la réception alors que Santana restait bouche bée devant l'endroit « Bonsoir, une réservation pour deux, au nom de Quinn Fabray » l'informa-t-elle, l'homme regarda son cahier et hocha la tête.

« Par ici, Mademoiselle Fabray » lui demanda-t-il poliment. Quinn et Santana le suivirent à une petite table au fond du restaurant. Quinn tira la chaise de Santana pour qu'elle s'asseye avant d'aller s'asseoir à son tour.

« Wow, tu sors le grand jeu » lui dit Santana en riant un peu.

« J'essaye de faire en sorte que ce soit parfait. C'est notre premier _vrai_ rendez-vous » r appella Quinn à la jeune fille, qui sourit et hocha la tête.

« C'est incroyable, Q » promit Santana. Quinn sourit joyeusement et regarda le menu. Elle essayait d'ignorer que la plupart des plats étaient environ de vingt à trente dollars et regarda juste ce qui lui semblait bon. « Q… »

Quinn regarda Santana en inclinant la tête.

« Je peux te dire que tu ne veux pas dépenser tout ça » continua Santana.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça vaut le coup » insista Quinn en secouant la tête. Santana soupira.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait au moins partager un plat » lui suggéra la brune « Je ne veux pas que tu dépenses trop »

C'était d'accord pour Quinn qui sourit et hocha la tête « Alors, que veux-tu ? »

« Que veux-_tu_ ? »

« Sérieusement ? Tu ne rends pas cela facile Santana » lui dit Quinn en riant ? « Choisis quelque chose, tout me semble bon. »

Après avoir feuilleté le menu en long et en large, elles choisirent des Fettuccine Alfreda, qui était montré par une photo sur le menu. Le plat était énorme donc elles savaient qu'elles pourraient le partager facilement.

Elles commandèrent leur nourriture, et tout ce qui restait à faire était d'attendre et de parler. « Quinn, je peux te demander quelque chose… ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux » répond la blonde avec un sourire. Santana se força à sourire et Quinn pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas « Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, c'est juste.. que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je suis en train de faire face à tout ce que je ressens. Ce que je ressens pour… toi et en général. Et je sais que ça ne changera rien ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi, mais j'ai besoin de le dire à voix haute à quelqu'un. » Santana était mal à l'aise.

« Tu peux tout me dire » promit Quinn.

« Je sais » répondit Santana, hochant la tête, « Je suis lesbienne ».

Quinn lui donna un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

« Tu savais que j'allais dire ça ? » demanda Santana en donnant un faible rire.

« Je l'ai deviné » répondit la blonde en souriant.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ou autre, pas vrai ? » demanda nerveusement la Latina. Quinn se mit à rire et leva les yeux.

« Bien sur que non, S » promit Quinn, « Comme tu l'as dit, ça ne change rien entre toi et moi. »

Quinn ne dit rien à propos de sa _propre_ sexualité, parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle aimait Santana. Cependant, elle avait aimé des garçons. La « sexualité » qu'elle avait ne l'importait pas. Santana sourit. « Tu es incroyable »

Quinn se sentit rougir légèrement.

A ce moment là, le serveur arriva et leur apporta leur plat. Elles mangèrent une assiette pour deux, et pourtant il en restait encore quand elles n'avaient plus faim tellement qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Elles décidèrent de ne pas prendre de dessert, et Quinn paya l'addition, puis les deux filles quittèrent le restaurant.

« Merci » lui dit Santana une fois dans la voiture, « Pour le dîner »

Quinn sourit « Mais de rien ! ». Elle démarra la voiture et commença lentement à sortir du parking.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Santana, Quinn pouvait entendre l'excitation dans sa voix, et elle sourit encore plus.

« C'est une surprise, S » répondit Quinn « Je te l'ai déjà dit »

« Mais Quiiinn » gémit Santana, en faisant la moue. Quinn décida de ne pas regarder Santana, parce qu'elle savait que la brune boudait, et qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas y résister.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous pour l'instant ?**

**Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry it's late! . Thanks again to my amazing translator, Brookey20!**

* * *

**Coucou !**

**TheFunnySanny : ravie que ça t'aie plu, le hasard fait bien les choses )**

**Meg1287 : oui un peu de retard, mais c'est pas moi qui publie aha ^^ en tout cas merci :D**

**Quinntana-for-ever-love : Adorables hein ? Bonne suite :)**

**Call-me-L : Et pourtant si, coupé en plein milieu hahaha, mais voilà la suite !**

**Cottigny : merci, et voilà :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le rendez-vous, 2ème partie**

Santana était impatiente quand elles passèrent sur une route de sable qui menait à une plage tranquille. Il faisait sombre maintenant, et il faisait froid aussi. Quinn sourit sournoisement à elle-même.

« Quinn, on peut pas aller nager ? L'eau va être glacée ! » s'exclama Santana.

« Non, on n'a pas à nager » répondit calmement Quinn. Santana pencha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe dans cette tête blonde ? » demanda-t-elle dans un petit rire. Quinn sourit à la latina et haussa les épaules, et gara la voiture dans le parking vide. Elle ouvrit sa portière et Quinn sentit l'air froid frapper sa peau exposée et essaya de ne pas frissonner. « Quinn, il fait trop froid ! »

« Allez viens » lui dit Quinn doucement. Santana soupira et ouvrit la porte côté passager avant de se précipiter hors de la voiture et de rejoindre Quinn. La brune tremblait et Quinn l'enveloppa d'un bras autour de ses épaules. Santana se raidit, et Quinn hésita, se demandant si c'était bien.

Mais la latina se pencha et se détendit au contact de la blonde. Quinn resserra son emprise et frotta sa main le long du bras de la latina.

« Tu as chaud maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Santana hocha lentement la tête, et leurs yeux entrèrent en contact.

« Pourquoi on est ici ? Il fait si froid » murmura-t-elle. Quinn haussa les épaules et conduit la latina près de l'eau. Elles s'assirent sur le sable près de l'eau mais pas assez près pour être mouillées.

Près du sable, elles avaient un peu plus chaud. Santana appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Quinn et se détendit complètement. Quinn sourit, vraiment heureuse.

Une rafale de vent souffla sur elles, et leur provoqua des frissons. Quinn serra les dents, « Merde Tina ! »

Cela lui valut le rire de Santana « Tina t'a suggéré qu'on vienne ici ? » demanda-t-elle. Quinn fit la moue et hocha la tête. Santana rit de nouveau et embrassa la moue de Quinn.

Quinn très surprise, sentit sa peau se réchauffer, et son cœur battre plus vite. Elle n'avait plus froid du tout. Puis, sur leur droite, elles virent quelques lumières allumées.

« Est-ce que ceux sont des bougies ? » demanda Santana. Quinn regarda et inclina la tête. Elles se levèrent et s'approchèrent des lumières. Il y avait une couverture étalée, avec d'autres couvertures dessus, deux oreillers et le tout était entouré par des bougies.

« Je retire le 'merde Tina' » déclara Quinn immédiatement, en saisissant la main de la latina et la tira sur la couverture. Elle vit sourire Santana quand elles s'allongèrent sur les couvertures.

Quinn tira une couverture sur elle. Et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et regarda les étoiles. Quinn était très reconnaissante envers Tina d'avoir mit tout cela en place. La seule chose qui pourrait rendre ce moment encore plus romantique c'était…

La main de Santana toucha le bras de Quinn. La blonde fondit immédiatement et se rapprocha de la brune, qui enroula ses bras autour de Quinn. Elles fusionnèrent au contact de l'autre, leurs corps semblaient être parfaits pour s'assembler.

« C'était vraiment un parfait premier rendez-vous, Q » murmura doucement Santana. Quinn sourit, fière d'elle.

« C'est cool, parce que je voulais vraiment qu'il le soit » répondit Quinn dans un murmure aussi doux. « Et Santana, je veux que tu saches que je _ne_ te laisserai jamais tomber comme j'ai pu le faire avant. C'était la pire chose que je n'ai jamais faite. »

« Chut » lui dit l'autre pour la calmer « Je sais, Quinn. Je te crois, et je te pardonne. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Tu avais peur. »

« Terrifiée »

Santana serra encore plus la blonde dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai plus peur, maintenant. Ils ne peuvent pas m'atteindre, ou atteindre ce que nous avons. Ils ne devraient pas être la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas être avec toi. » dit Quinn, faisant part de ses pensées.

Santana hocha la tête, et regarda dans les yeux de Quinn. « Tu penses à quoi d'autre ? »

Quinn hésita. Pouvait-elle demander à Santana la question qu'elle voulait lui poser ? La question voulait sortir, menaçant de sortir. Chaque partie de la jeune fille lui demander de parler, mais Quinn n'avait pas envie de trop précipiter les choses.

Santana remarqua son hésitation « Tu peux tout me dire.. ou me demander, Q » C'était comme si Santana pouvait lire en Quinn.

Quinn laissa échapper un souffle qu'elle ne savait même avoir retenu. « Je ne sais pas comment faire en sorte qu'une relation fonctionne, Santana. Mais je crois vraiment en ce que nous avons.. J'aimerais savoir si tu seras ma petite-amie. Officiellement. Et on pourra s'afficher si tu le veux. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Tu peux dire non, si tu veux. Je ne vais pas le prendre mal » expliqua Quinn, chassant sa douleur dans sa voix.

« Oh si tu le prendrais mal » déclara Santana. « Mais tu as de la chance, je ne comptais pas dire non »

Quinn poussa un soupir de soulagement. Et elle se blottit contre la latina, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la brune, et profitant de sentir son odeur. « Je peux t'appeler ma petit-amie maintenant ? »

« Oui » répondit fièrement Santana. Quinn ne pouvait pas voir le visage de sa _petite-amie_, mais elle sentait qu'elle souriait. Quinn souriait aussi, et s'écarta légèrement avant de placer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Santana.

Quand elle recula, Santana captura ses lèvres, et embrassa passionnément Quinn. Quinn, approfondit le baiser. Elle sentit la langue de Santana contre ses lèvres, elle entrouvrit sa bouche, et sa langue entra en contact avec celle de Santana.

Les mains de Quinn parcoururent le corps de Santana, mais des vêtements étaient sur leur chemin. Quinn glissa donc ses mains sous la chemise de Santana, le long de ses abdos. Santana poussa un léger gémissement au contact.

Quinn se détacha rapidement et Santana lui lança un regard confus. Quinn verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux de Santana, et son expression s'adoucie. « Je me suis promis que nous n'aurions pas de relations sexuelles durant notre premier rendez-vous officiel. »

« Est-ce que le rendez-vous est terminé quand on rentre à la chambre ? » demanda Santana avec une voix séduisante. Quinn sentit une brûlure à son entre-jambes, et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait répondre à cette question que d'une seule façon.

« Bien sur. »

En espérant que Tina soit aux alentours pour récupérer les couvertures, les filles firent un bon et coururent le long de la plage jusqu'au parking. Elles montèrent dans la voiture, et Santana était déjà sur Quinn.

Quinn gémit bruyamment, ses mains accrochées sur les côtés de la chemise de Santana. Elle se reprit rapidement cependant « S… à la chambre.. » Santana comprenant, elle s'assit sur son siège et rire rapidement la ceinture de sécurité pour s'attacher.

La blonde conduit précipitamment vers le dortoir. Une fois là-bas, elles coururent à l'ascenseur. Malheureusement, quelqu'un d'autre était dedans, de sorte que les deux jeunes filles se tenaient maladroitement d'attendre qu'elles arrivent à leur étage.

L'homme dans l'ascenseur n'avait aucune idée que ces deux jeunes filles était sur le point de courir dans le couloir jusqu'à leur chambre pour faire l'amour. Quinn et Santana, cependant, en étaient très conscientes, et elles pouvaient sentir leur corps brûler ayant un besoin de plus en plus pressant.

Bientôt elles arrivèrent dans leur chambre en arrachant leurs vêtements. Toucher. Baisers. Gémissements. C'était le meilleur qu'elles n'aient jamais eu, parce que ça signifiait plus que toutes les autres fois. Elles ne dormirent pas longtemps cette nuit là.

Quinn se réveilla pratiquement sur une latina nue. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rappela de tout ce qu'elles avaient fait la nuit dernière et elle sourit. Le meilleur jour de sa vie.

Ses doigts glissant dans les cheveux noirs de sa brune. La latina soupira de bonheur dans son sommeil. Quinn sourit de nouveau et s'enleva avec précaution de la brune qui se réveilla presque instantanément.

« Q ? »

« Juste là, bébé » répondit Quinn. Les yeux de Santana s'élargirent et elle sourit en entendant le terme « bébé ».

« Bébé, hein ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Oui, c'est ok ? »

« C'est parfait, bébé » promit Santana en retournant le surnom. Quinn sourit à _sa_ latine. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Santana.

« Tu es à moi maintenant, tu sais ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Oui, je suis au courant » répondit Santana avec un clin d'œil. « Tu me l'as clairement montré la nuit dernière »

« Quinn sourit de nouveau, en pensant à ce qu'elles avaient fait. Elle se sentit excitée de nouveau, et s'excusa pour aller dans la salle de bain prendre une douche froide avant de s'habiller et d'un peu se maquiller.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et trouva _sa copine_ également habillé. Quinn attrapa un élastique pour cheveux et s'assit sur le bord du lit de Santana. Elle voulait s'attacher les cheveux, mais elle s'est perdue dans ses pensées et finit par simplement tripoter le petit élastique entre ses mains.

Santana s'approcha et lui prit des mains « Tu penses à quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds.

« A l'avenir » répondit Quinn. Santana hocha lentement la tête, recueillant les doux cheveux blonds.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire après l'université. Je ne sais pas si je veux continuer à être une cheerleader… Je ne sais pas où je veux aller, ou quoi que ce soit… sauf une chose » pensa Quinn à voix haute.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Santana, tout en attachant soigneusement les cheveux de Quinn. Puis continua de caresser les cheveux de Quinn. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment.

« Je serai avec toi »

« J'aime ce plan » admit Santana avec un sourire. Quinn sourit à la réponse.

« Je peux nous voir loin dans l'avenir »

« Je nous voit aussi »

Quinn soupira de bonheur. C'était sa vie. Ce n'était pas seulement quelque chose de nouveau en plus. C'était vrai. C'était _réel_. « On travaille aujourd'hui ? »

« Non » répondit joyeusement Santana. « Mais nous avons un match plus tard, je te rappelle. On doit être sur le terrain à 16 heures. »

« Oh.. ouais » grommela Quinn.

Santana se mit à rire, et continua à jouer avec les cheveux de la blonde. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas long. Dès que c'est terminé, on peut revenir ici, et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi.. » chuchota Santana, ses lèvres juste à côté de l'oreille de Quinn.

Quinn était tellement excitée par la manière dont Santana parlait qu'elle se tortilla. « S.. » gémit-elle pratiquement. Santana tourna la tête de Quinn et posa fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Ce soir, Q » promit-elle en reculant.

« Mmh » répondit Quinn « On peut aller se chercher un petit-déjeuner ? »

« Bien sur bébé »

_Bébé, si elle n'arrête pas de le dire je sens que je vais mourir de bonheur._ Quinn sourit largement à sa petite-amie et elles attrapèrent leurs sacs à main avant de sortir pour aller au café. Elles allaient être en ensemble, et assumées devant les autres. Peut-être que Tina sera là, et elles pourraient la remercier.

Alors qu'elles marchaient dans le couloir pour atteindre l'ascenseur, Santana prit la main de Quinn dans la sienne et la serra. Quinn sourit chaleureusement à la latina.

« Tout va bien » promit-elle. Quinn, incapable de gérer les mots, hocha la tête.

Elles eurent droit à quelques regards dans le bus, mais personne ne dit rien sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Elles eurent encore plus de regard au café, et une cheerleader, celle qui avait demandé à Quinn si elle était gay, s'approcha d'elles.

« Quinn je pensais que tu étais _hétéro_ » se moqua-t-elle grossièrement.

« Ceux ne sont pas tes affaires, salope » cassa Santana « Allez, va coller ton nez dans les affaires de quelqu'un d'autre. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux avant de se détourner et de revenir vers ses amis, qui lorgnaient Quinn et Santana bizarrement. Les deux jeunes filles serrèrent leurs mains pour s'encourager et elles s'approchèrent du comptoir où Tina leur donné des regards complices.

« Je vois que les choses fonctionnent ? » demanda Tina en souriant. Quinn lui rendit son sourire et Santana aussi.

« Nous sommes officiellement ensemble » se vanta Quinn. Tina se mit à rire.

« Je suppose que vous avez trouvé ma surprise la nuit dernière ? »

« Oh oui, merci beaucoup d'ailleurs ! J'étais gelée ! » s'exclama Santana. Tina hocha la tête.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Malheureusement, je n'ai pu les récupérer seulement ce matin, les couvertures étaient pleines de sables.. mais ça va j'aurai juste à les laver »

« Oh mon Dieu, désolée Tina » s'excusa Quinn « Nous étions trop.. euh.. préoccupées pour y penser.. »

Quinn et Santana se regardèrent, et la latina sourit. Tina leva un sourcil « Pas de détails, merci » dit-elle avec un rire. « Maintenant, puis-je vous servir quelque chose ? »

* * *

**Alors cette deuxième partie haha ?**

**Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Thanks again to my amazing translator, Brookey20!**

* * *

**Merci à tous vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. J'ai vu que vous aimez tous les voir en couple, et moi aussi :p**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : La famille Lopez**

Quinn était très heureuse d'être la petite-amie de Santana. Elle savait que c'était parfait, elles étaient faites pour être ensemble. Cela faisait quelques semaines depuis qu'elles étaient sorties du campus. La nouvelle avait circulé rapidement mais beaucoup de gens n'étaient pas au courant pour elles, donc ce n'était pas un gros problème.

Certaines des cheerleaders n'ont pas très bien réagi mais la plupart des étudiants de la NYU étaient en faveur de cette relation. Santana et Quinn vont partout ensemble, sauf quand elles ont des cours séparés. Elles ont toujours les mains liées, et ne se perdent jamais des yeux.

En ce moment, elles étaient couchées au sol, appuyé contre des oreillers et regardaient un film sur l'ordinateur portable de Quinn. Et bien qu'elles soient censées regarder ce film. Santana était perdue dans les yeux de Quinn, qui elle était perdue dans ceux sombres de la brune.

« Tu as de beaux yeux, Q » chuchota Santana en rompant leur contact visuel pour appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de la blonde, et elle se blottit contre sa petite-amie. Quinn enveloppa la brune de ses bras et embrassant doucement sa tête. Le dortoir était silencieux, sauf le film qui était en lecture.

Santana reprit soudain « Tu l'as dit à tes parents ? » Quinn fut prise au dépourvue. En fait, elle n'avait pas appelé sa mère depuis son anniversaire, et donc non, sa mère de savait pas pour sa nouvelle relation. Elle n'a aucun contact avec son père, donc ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Quinn réalisa qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas réellement parlé à ses amis de l'Ohio depuis un certain temps. Et elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin. En fait, la seule personne avec qui elle avait besoin d'être ou de parler, était son incroyablement belle petite-amie.

« Non » répondit finalement Quinn. « Et toi ? »

Santana secoua la tête. « Mais je dois leur en parler ». Quinn ne dit rien. C'était la décision de Santana. « J'ai besoin de les appeler, et mon Abuela aussi »

Quinn savait que la latina était très proche de sa grand-mère. Elle parlait beaucoup à sa grand-mère au téléphone, plus qu'à ses parents. « Comment penses-tu qu'ils vont le prendre ? »

« Je ne sais pas » admit Santana. « Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Tu veux les appeler maintenant ? Ou plus tard ? »

« Maintenant, je pense que ce sera mieux » déclara la jeune latine.

Quinn hocha la tête et se décala de sa brune. « Tu veux que je reste ou pas ? »

« Reste, reste ici avec moi ! » répondit rapidement Santana, comme si elle suppliait « Ne me laisse pas »

Peur. Santana semblait effrayée. Quinn regarda dans les yeux de Santana. Non, elle n'avait pas peur, elle était terrifiée « Je resterai toujours avec toi, bébé ».

Santana soupira, une partie de sa peur quitta son visage, puis elle se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Quinn. Quand elle s'écarta, elle tendit la main vers la petite table près de son lit et saisit son téléphone portable.

Quinn mit le film sur pause, et Santana composa le numéro de téléphone de ses parents. « Est-ce qu'elle va parler en espagnol ? »

Santana haussa les épaules quand quelqu'un décrocha le téléphone, et elle le mit sur haut-parleur. « Hola, Santana » fit la voix d'une femme plus âgée.

« Mama, tu peux demander à Papa d'écouter aussi ? » demanda Santana, sa nervosité pouvait facilement être entendue dans sa voix.

« Chérie ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda sa mère, inquiète.

« Mama, appelle Papa » répéta Santana. Il y avait quelques bruits de voix étouffées, et puis al voix d'un homme.

« Santana ? »

« Je dois vous dire quelque chose » commença Santana.

Sa mère répondu « Es toda bien ? »

« Si… » répondit Santana calmement. « Mama, en anglais s'il te plait » Santana regarda Quinn, qui lui donnait un sourire encourageant, lui prenant la main.

« Oui, d'accord » accepta sa mère « Dis nous ce que tu voulais nous dire. »

« Mama, Papa.. Je suis dans une nouvelle relation » commença-t-elle lentement.

« Vraiment ? C'est super, Santana » s'écria son père « Quel est son nom ? Quand peut-on le rencontrer ? »

Santana regarda Quinn et prit une profonde inspiration et la blonde lui serra la main « Papa.. C'est une fille. »

Il eut un moment de silence des deux côtés.

« Oh » dit-il l'air très surpris.

« Eh bien, quel est son nom ? » demanda calmement sa mère. L'expression de Santana se détendit un peu au ton calme, et Quinn sourit. Elle voulait que tout aille bien évidemment.

« Quinn Fabray. Elle est de Lima, dans l'Ohio, mais elle va à l'Université de New York et nous sommes toutes les deux dans l'équipe de cheerleading et elle est ma colocataire aussi » expliqua Santana, donnant un large sourire à sa petite-amie.

« Est-ce que vous vous fréquentez seulement ? » demanda son père, « Et depuis combien de temps ? »

Sa voix était ferme, mais pas dure. Santana ne semblait pas être plus nerveuse, donc Quinn se dit que ce ton de voix n'était pas inhabituel. « Eh bien, c'était en cours depuis la fin septembre, mais ce n'est officiel que depuis quelques semaines. »

« Officiel comme.. ? »

« C'est ma petite-amie, papa » répondit simplement la latina.

« Nous sommes heureux pour toi, Santana » lui dit honnêtement sa mère « Nous sommes un peu surpris, c'est tout. Nous avons toujours pensé que tu aimais les garçons. »

« Je le pensais aussi » admit Santana.

« Mais on ne te considère pas différemment, parce que tu es intéressée, et avec, une fille. On t'aime Santana. Te amo » continua sa mère.

« Merci Mama, Papa » leur dit Santana avec une vraie reconnaissance dans sa voix, elle l'était. « Te amo, gracias ! »

« Tu es notre fille Santana. Nous t'aimerons toujours, quoi qu'il arrive » insista son père. Santana sourit.

« Santana, Abuelita le sait ? » demanda sa mère. Le sourire de Santana vacilla.

'Non, Abuela ne sait pas » répondit calmement la latina. « Vous pensez qu'elle va réagir comment ? »

« Elle n'est pas prévisible Santana. La seule façon de le découvrir, c'est de l'appeler maintenant. On t'aime Santana, ne l'oublie pas. Et nous sommes impatients de rencontrer ta nouvelle petite-amie. » assura sa mère.

« Avant que j'appelle Abuela, vous voulez parler à Quinn ? » demanda Santana. Les yeux de Quinn s'élargirent et elle sentit son cœur battre trop vite.

« Oui » répondit rapidement son père.

« Elle est ici » déclara Santana. Quinn s'approcha du téléphone qui était toujours sur haut-parleur.

« Bonjour, Madame et Monsieur Lopez »salua nerveusement Quinn.

« Hola Quinn » répondit Mme Lopez, « Tu as l'air nerveuse »

« Je pense que je le suis » répondit Quinn avec un rire nerveux. Il y avait également des rires à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Ne soit pas nerveuse, Quinn » répondit M. Lopez. « Je suis heureux que tu sois dans la vie de Santana, elle à l'air heureuse. »

« Eh bien, nous le sommes toutes les deux » répondit Quinn en souriant à Santana.

« Nous sommes contents » répondit M. Lopez gentiment « Eh bien, nous devons y aller. J'espère que nous pourrons te rencontrer très bientôt, Quinn. S'il vous plait, dis à Santana qu'elle devrait appeler son Abuela bientôt. »

« Oui Monsieur » répondit rapidement Quinn.

« Adios » dirent-ils ensemble.

« Au revoir » répondit-elle. Puis le téléphone fit un bip-bip signalant qu'ils avaient raccroché. Le corps tendu de Quinn se détendit aussitôt. Santana lui sourit.

« Je pense que ça s'est bien passé » dit-elle. Quinn sourit. « Désolée, de t'avoir surprise, j'avais le sentiment qu'ils avaient besoin de te parler, tu sais ? »

« Ouais, ça va » répondit Quinn en hochant la tête « Je comprends »

Santana sourit puis prit son téléphone et composa un nouveau numéro.

« Tu vas appeler ton abuela maintenant ? »

« Ouais » répondit Santana. Le téléphone commença à sonner et Santana le mit sur haut-parleur se sorte à ce que Quinn entende. Quelqu'un décrocha.

« Hola, Abuela » salua Santana, en essayant de ne pas paraître nerveuse.

« Santana ! Comment vas-tu ? » demanda son Abuela.

« Muy bien » répondit Santana, « Mais Abuela, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

« Est-ce que tu rentres bientôt ? Ça serait agréable de revoir ton visage, Santana » demanda son Abuela avec espoir.

« Escuchame, Abuela » déclara Santana calmement. Quinn enroula ses bras autour de sa petite-amie.

« Si ? »

« Abuela, ces derniers temps, j'ai réalisé quelque chose sur moi, et c'est quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu deviner. Ça a changé ma vie, complètement. Et je pense que tu mérites de le savoir. » dit Santana avec soin.

« Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Santana, dis-moi » lui ordonna sa grand-mère.

« J'aime les filles, Abuela, et j'ai une petite-amie » Santana regardait fixement le téléphone et Quinn regardait l'expression de Santana.

« Santana… »

Les deux jeunes filles retenaient leur souffle.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu devrais partager ouvertement, c'est un péché » déclara son Abuela. Le regard de Quinn tourna immédiatement vers le téléphone, et elle sentit Santana se tendre dans ses bras.

« Abuelita, je suis toujours la même personne que j'étais. Ce n'est pas un péché, je n'ai pas choisi, je ne peux pas changer qui je suis. Je ne devrais pas avoir à le faire. » déclara Santana à sa grand-mère.

« Si tu prétends être incapable de changer, tu devrais garder ça pour toi-même. Certains secrets doivent être conservés » dit-elle, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est pas un secret, Abuela, et je ne voudrais pas le reprendre si je le pouvais » lui dit fermement Santana.

« Au revoir Santana. Et ne me rappelle plus » le bip sonore retentit, indiquant que son Abuela avait raccroché.

Immédiatement, la latina laissa tomber son téléphone et laissa un sanglot s'échapper de sa gorge. Les bras de Quinn serrèrent sa petite-amie, qui enfouit son visage dans le cou de Quinn. La blonde poussa l'ordinateur portable avec son pied pour leur laisser plus de place.

Quinn savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire pour vraiment aider Santana à ce moment là, donc elle resta assise à la tenir alors que la brune sanglotait sur son épaule.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Quinn était allongée sur son lit et Santana était allongée entre ses jambes, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine de la blonde. Les bras de Quinn enroulés autour d'elle, et leurs mains étaient jointes sur le ventre de la brune.

Santana avait pleuré pour qui sait combien de temps, et Quinn ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde. Elles ont finalement commandé une pizza qu'elles attendaient. « Je ne peux pas le croire, Q. Je pensais que ça ne la dérangerait pas. »

« Je sais, bébé » lui dit Quinn, ses doigts traçant des lignes imaginaires sur le dos de la main de Santana.

« On a toujours été si proche… Et maintenant elle m'a quitté. Je ne pourrai plus jamais lui parler » Santana haleta comme si elle allait de nouveau pleurer.

« Peut-être que tes parents pourront li parler et la faire changer d'avis » suggéra Quinn.

« Personne ne peut faire changer d'avis Abuelita » cracha Santana, agacée. Quinn se pinça les lèvres et ne dit rien. La latina soupira « Je suis désolée, Q. Je ne devrais pas être cassante comme ça avec toi, tu essayes juste d'aider. »

« Je ne peux pas imaginer comment tu te sens en ce moment » lui dit Quinn.

« J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à te sentir comme ça, bébé » lui répondit Santana en soupirant, et se détendant complètement dans les bras de Quinn. « Merci d'être restée ici toute la journée »

« Je serai toujours là pour toi » promit Quinn, déplaçant une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Santana et joua distraitement avec quelques mèches « Je déteste te voir souffrir »

« Je n'aime pas que les gens me voient blessée » admit Santana « Je suis heureuse que tu sois la seule personne qui doit me voir comme ça. Je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que je suis faible. »

« Santana, tout le monde sait que tu es la plus dure-à-cuire qui n'a jamais existé. Être un peu vulnérable de temps en temps ne changera pas l'image que les gens ont de toi. » lui rappela Quinn. Santana soupira.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas que les gens le voient. Ça n'a pas d'importance avec toi, parce que je me suis toujours sentie à l'aise en ta présence. » lui dit Santana d'une voix douce « Depuis le premier jour où je suis entrée dans cette chambre et que je t'ai vu lire ton livre d'anglais, toute jolie et mignonne. J'étais tellement soulagée que tu sois ma colocataire, alors que je ne connaissais même pas ton nom »

« Oh, bébé » sourit Quinn « Tu es une fleur bleue »

« Tais-toi » dit Santana, mais sourit aussi, « Je ne suis douce qu'avec toi »

Quinn sentit quelque chose la démanger à l'intérieur d'elle. Quelque chose essayait de sortir, des mots peut-être. Son cœur battait très vite à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et Santana sembla le remarquer.

« Est-ce que ça va, Q ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Quinn, se retrouvant front contre front. La blonde passa sa main dans les cheveux de Santana et caressa doucement son visage lui souriant. « Tu as le cœur qui bat tellement vite ! »

« Est-ce que je peux te chanter une chanson ? Ou bien c'est trop bizarre ? » demanda Quinn, Santana sourit.

« Chante pour moi ! » s'écria-t-elle. Quinn sourit. Elle ne connaissait pas toutes les paroles de la chanson, mais elle connaissait la partie dont elle avait besoin de chanter.

« _**There's only 1 thing,**_

_Il y a une seule chose_

_**2 do,**_

_À faire,_

_**3 words,**_

_Trois mots,_

_**4 you...**_

_Pour toi… _»

Santana connaissait la chanson, et Quinn vit les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent légèrement.

« _**I love you**_

_Je t'aime _»

Quinn savait qu'elle avait chanté ce qu'il fallait. Elle donna un doux sourire à Santana. « Je t'aime, Santana »

La brune se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn. Quand elle s'écarta, elle sourit à la blonde « Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me le dire » Quinn sourit. « Je t'aime aussi, tellement ! »

Ensuite leur pizza arriva, et elles mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Quinn savait que Santana était encore dévastée à propos de sa grand-mère, mais elle était aussi heureuse. Ces trois mots étaient finalement sortis, et ils ne furent jamais plus vrais que maintenant.

* * *

**La chanson c'est « 1, 2, 3, 4 » de Plain White T's, il y a un jeu de mots/chiffres mignons avec le 2 = to, et le 4 = for, bref, premier je t'aime, ça vous a plu ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks again to my amazing translator, Brookey20 !**

* * *

**Et voilà un loooong chapitre. Alors il y a eu les Lopez, et maintenant je vous laisse deviner qui :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La visite**

Quinn se réveille le lendemain matin sur le sol, étendue sur Santana. Elles avaient mangé la pizza assises au sol, puis elles avaient discuté tout en se faisant des caresses, et elles s'étaient endormies. Santana gémit sous elle, et Quinn sortit de son sommeil et se blottit contre Santana.

« Tu fais un très grand oreiller, bébé' marmonna-t-elle encore un peu endormie.

« Tu as été une lourde couverture » renvoya Santana. Quinn frappa gentiment sa petite-amie.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil » souligna-t-elle, mais elle se blottit contre la latina.

Santana la serra « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu fais aussi une couverture très sexy »

« Ah oui ? »

« Mmh. »

Quinn sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Santana. « Est-ce que ça va mon cœur ? » Santana haussa légèrement les épaules. Quinn réconforta sa brune en lui caressa le bras. « Je suis désolée que tu doives traverser ça, S »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute » déclara Santana avec un soupir.

« Je sais, mais je suis quand même désolée » répondit calmement Quinn.

Santana soupira de nouveau et embrassa sa petite-amie « Je t'aime ».

« Je t'aime aussi, bébé » renvoya Quinn. Elles restèrent comme ça un moment, puis Quinn se leva et s'étira. Santana lui donna une moue trop mignonne et Quinn se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Reste couchée ici, Q, on a rien à faire aujourd'hui » gémit la latina. Quinn ne dit rien, et venant de se lever elle attrapa son téléphone qui était sur son lit. Quand elle le prit, il se mit à sonner.

C'était sa mère, ce qui était bizarre. Elles ne se sont jamais appelées. Santana vit la confusion sur le visage de la blonde.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, bébé ? » demanda-t-elle, se mettant debout rapidement.

« C'est ma mère » répondit Quinn.

« Réponds-y, Q » suggéra Santana. Quinn hocha la tête, et appuya sur le bouton pour répondre avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille.

« Maman ? »

« Hey Quinnie ! » répondit sa mère enthousiaste.

« Quoi de neuf ? Il est encore tôt » déclara-t-elle.

« Oui, je sais. Mais j'en avais marre d'attendre » expliqua sa mère.

« Attendre ? Maman, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Quinn très confuse. Santana l'était aussi, surtout qu'elle n'entendait qu'un côté de la conversation.

« Je suis dans le hall ! »

Les yeux de Quinn s'élargirent et elle sentit son estomac se tordre à l'intérieur d'elle. « Le hall de _quoi_, maman ? »

« Du bâtiment principal des dortoirs ! »

Quinn ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas que sa mère lui rende visite. Outre le fait que sa mère ait payé beaucoup de choses pour sa venue à New York, Quinn avait un assez mauvais passé avec sa mère.

« La dame ici me dit que seulement toi peux me faire entrer ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il était trop tôt… Alors pourquoi ne pas me faire entrer maintenant que tu es réveillée ? »

« Maman, je n'étais pas préparée à ce que tu me rendes _visite_ » déclara Quinn, ce qui donna un regard alarmé à Santana. Les yeux noirs de la latina s'élargirent.

Santana articula « _Es-tu sérieuse ?_ » Quinn hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, je suis là ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un hôtel et tout, mais c'est dimanche et vu que tu n'as pas cours, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait sortir en cette belle matinée. » s'écria sa mère heureuse.

« C'est comme s'il gèle dehors, maman. Est-ce que c'est ta définition de « belle matinée » ? » demanda Quinn, alors que Santana rangeait un peu tout le désordre de leur chambre et couru dans la salle de bain se préparer. Quinn avait besoin d'aller à la salle de bain aussi, mais il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps, et donc retarder sa mère.

Il y avait un léger agacement à l'autre bout de la ligne « Quinnie, laisse-moi venir ! »

« C'est tôt maman » répondit Quinn. « Tu ne me laisses pas de délais. Tu peux me donner un peu de temps pour que je suis puisse me préparer ? »

« Ça va me prendre du temps pour arriver jusqu'à ta chambre, chérie. Viens, on a qu'à sortir aujourd'hui ! » Quinn serra les dents et essaya de se contrôler.

« D'accord, maman » répondit la blonde. Elle raccrocha, et appuya sur le bouton pour faire entrer sa mère. Puis se précipita dans la salle de bain où Santana se maquillait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et ta mère ? Tu m'en as jamais vraiment parlé » souligna Santana. Quinn respira, et la latina lui donna un regard d'excuse. « Désolée, tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler. »

« Elle et mon père étaient mariés jusqu'à mes seize ans. C'était un mariage horrible. Mon père était un homme horrible, il m'a mis à la porte quand je suis tombée enceinte de Beth » déclara Quinn. « Ce n'est que quand j'ai donné naissance à Beth que ma mère a demandé le divorce et m'a ramené à la maison. Mais elle n'a pas changé. On n'est pas proche. Elle n'a jamais été là pou moi, et n'a pas le droit de venir ici, et débarquer dans ma vie alors que je vais bien. »

Santana fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? »

Quinn soupira, et cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître les larmes qui commençaient à se former « C'est vraiment difficile d'en parler » Santana changea d'expression et lui donna un regard compatissant. Elle passa ses bras autour de Quinn en signe de protection.

« Ça va, bébé » murmura-t-elle. « Voyons voir ce que veut ta maman et après on part d'accord ? »

« D'accord » décida Quinn, en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues qui avaient fini par couler. Elle se prépara mentalement à cette journée. Elle ne savait pas ce que sa mère avait prévu pour elles, mais elle espérait qu'elle pourrait amener Santana avec elles. Quinn ne voulait pas être seule avec sa mère pour l'instant.

Sa mère frappa à la porte lorsque Quinn finit de se préparer. Elle se précipita vers la porte et regarda par le judas, juste pour s'assurer que c'était bien sa mère. La blonde âgée était là, un large sourire alors qu'elle attendait que sa fille vienne l'accueillir avec joie dans sa chambre. Ouais, ça n'allait pas arriver.

Quinn ouvrit la porte avec hésitation, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle était enveloppée dans un gros câlin. Elle garda ses bras tendus le long de son corps alors que sa mère la serrait étroitement. Quand la blonde recula, elle sourit et salua « Quinnie ! »

« Maman ! » tenta Quinn sans grand enthousiasme.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suppose que oui » marmonna Quinn, reculant pour laisser sa mère entrer. Elle remarqua immédiatement Santana assise sur son lit. « Maman, c'est Santana ».

« Tu es la colocataire de Quinnie ? » demanda sa mère sceptique.

« Oui, je suis la colocataire de _Quinnie_ » répondit Santana avec un sourire narquois pour la blonde qui lui donna un regard disant « t'es grave ». Santana retira son sourire. « Euh, oui Mme Fabray. Je suis Santana Lopez. »

Quinn sourit légèrement à l'attitude de Santana. « Ravie de te rencontrer, Santana ». La femme la plus âgée se tourna vers sa fille « Tu es prête à partir ? »

Santana fronça les sourcils en regard Quinn. Le cœur de Quinn eut mal en voyant ce visage. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Santana seule, pas maintenant, surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé hier. « Bien sur maman, mais euh, j'avais des plans avec Santana aujourd'hui. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle vienne avec nous ? »

Sa mère donna un autre regard sceptique à Santana « Non, ça va »

« Merci, Mme Fabray » remercia Santana en souriant.

« S'il te plait Santana, appelle-moi Judy ! » s'exclama Judy. Santana sourit de nouveau et hocha la tête.

« Merci, Judy »

« Où tu veux aller, maman ? »

« Sur mon trajet vers le campus j'ai vu un très joli restaurant, je peux vous y emmener les filles, et rattraper le temps perdu ! » s'écria Judy encore plus excitée.

Quinn acquiesça simplement, avant que les trois femmes sortirent de la chambre et du bâtiment en direction de la voiture de Judy. Santana a été forcé de s'asseoir à l'arrière, et Quinn lui donna un regard d'excuses. La latina haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire.

_Elle est la meilleure petite-amie du monde, je le jure !_

Pendant que Judy conduisait, elles restèrent silencieuses, mais Quinn ne put s'empêcher de poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Maman, pourquoi tu es ici ? »

« Je te l'ai dit Quinn, afin que nous puissions rattraper le temps perdu ! » répondit sa mère.

« Et maman, tu sais que je ne crois pas à ces conneries, donc ne te donnes pas la peine de me le faire croire. Tu ne t'es jamais ne serait-ce qu'un peu intéressée à moi, alors pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? » cracha Quinn.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas parlé à qui que ce soit de Lima depuis ces derniers temps, Quinnie » commença sa mère, « Pas même ton petit-ami. »

« _Ex_-petit-ami, maman » corrigea Quinn. Elle donna un coup d'œil à Santana pour la voir tendue. Judy agita la main.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as rompu avec lui, Quinn, c'est un garçon charmant. Vraiment, il est. Et il est toujours absolument dingue de toi, tu sais ? » demanda Judy.

Quinn pinça les lèvres « Maman, on peut ne pas en parler ? » demanda-t-elle, en regardant de nouveau Santana. Ce que sa mère remarqua cette fois-ci.

« Santana, Quinn t'a déjà parlé de son petit-ami ? »

« Ex » intervenu Quinn.

« Il a toujours été là pour elle, même quand elle l'a trompé et a eu un bébé avec son meilleur ami. Tu sais à propos de Beth hein ? Je pensais que Finn et Quinn pourrait élever Beth ensemble, mais ils l'ont abandonné et j'ai toujours pensé que ça avait été une mauvaise décision. Mais de toute façon, Finn a toujours été là pour elle, et elle, elle vient s'installer à New York sans un au revoir ! » s'exclama Judy.

Quinn regarda Santana, lui donnant un regard plein d'excuses. Santana avait l'air peinée, mais ne semblait pas être blessée ou en colère ce qui était bon.

« Maman, avant de partir je lui ai dit que c'était fini, et je lui ai dit où j'allais » fit valoir Quinn.

« Oui, je suppose que tu l'as fait » déclara Judy avec un hochement de tête. « Ou bien il n'aurait pas su que tu étais à la NYU. »

« Tu lui as parlé, maman ? » demanda la blonde.

« Il est venu me voir il y a quelques jours à propos de toi. Il voulait savoir comment tu allais, si tu sortais avec quelqu'un. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas alors, alors nous avons décidé de faire le voyage ! »

Quinn faillit s'étouffer. « _Nous ? _Maman, qu-quoi ? »

« Il voulait venir pour vérifier que tu allais bien. J'ai pensé que ça serait une mauvaise idée de te le dire tout de suite, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là maintenant. On va rejoindre Finn au restaurant. » informa Judy.

Quinn regarda Santana qui avait l'air de vouloir vomir. Judy le remarqua.

« Santana, chérie, tu vas bien ? »

« Non » répondit la latina, sans donner aucune autre explication et Judy ne demanda pas d'autres informations.

Quinn n'était pas du tout heureuse de voir que le restaurant où sa mère les amenaient était le même que celui de leur premier rendez-vous avec Santana, il y a de cela quelques semaines. Quand elles sortirent de la voiture, Quinn tira Santana à l'écart.

« Je suis _tellement_ désolée » s'excusa-t-elle. « Si j'avais su ça avant, elle aurait déjà été dans un avion pour l'Ohio maintenant. »

« Quinn, ce n'est pas de ta faute » lui dit doucement Santana « Et je sais que tu es à moi, même si ta maman et _Finn_ ne le savent pas. »

« Je vais leur dire. Bientôt, je l'espère. » promit Quinn. Santana sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle. Quinn lui sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit-elle.

Elles se retournèrent vers Judy, qui était déjà devant le restaurant. Et à ses côtés il y avait Finn.

Finn n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il était encore grand et maladroit, et il avait ce sourire étrange et bien... Il était toujours Finn. Elle regarda Santana, et elle pouvait voir que le visage poli de la latina couvrait toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour ce gars.

« Quinn ! » s'écria Finn, en la saisissant dans une étreinte maladroite.

« Euh, ouais, salut » marmonna-t-elle, le poussant. « On entre ? Je n'ai encore rien mangé. »

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'assirent. Quinn aurait souhaité vraiment ne pas être dans ce restaurant en particulier. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de mauvais souvenirs qui remplaceraient les bons qu'elle avait ici. « Avez-vous déjà été ici avant, les filles ? »

« Ouais » répondit rapidement Quinn, verrouillant ses yeux dans les yeux bruns de la latine avant de tourner son regard. Finn tendit sa main à Santana.

« Je ne pense pas que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Je suis Finn, le petit-ami de Quinn » salua-t-il.

« _Finn_, nous ne sommes plus ensemble » cassa Quinn, bouillante « Essaye de le comprendre, d'accord ? »

Finn cligna des yeux et retira sa main puisque Santana ne semblait pas vouloir le saluer de toute façon.

« Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit avant de partir. C'est fini, d'accord ? Donc si c'est tout ce que tu voulais dire en venant ici, tu peux repartir, parce que je suis passée à autre chose. » grogna Quinn.

« Quinnie, calme-toi. Tu sais que tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu rompre avec Finn-.. »

« Maman, je dois te dire quelque chose. » l'interrompit Quinn. « A toi aussi, Finn. C'est vraiment important. »

Judy regarda Santana, comme si elle pensait que cette fille ne devrait pas être ici pour cette discussion « importante ». Quinn n'a pas réagit à ce regard. « Maman, depuis que je suis ici, j'ai essayé beaucoup de nouvelles choses. Tu sais, tout est nouveau ici, c'est _New-York_ ! »

« Et où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Je ne suis pas seule » déclara Quinn, purement et simplement. L'expression de Finn tomba.

« Quoi ? Qui s'est ? Qui est-il ? » demanda-t-il, bafouillant. Quinn pinça les lèvres.

« 'Il' est en fait Santana » déclara Quinn. Elle essayait de garder son expression calme, mais son cœur battait la chamade, elle était très nerveuse.

Santana attrapa la main de Quinn sous la table, et la serra. Les yeux de Judy allèrent d'une fille à l'autre rapidement. « Quoi ? »

« Santana est ma petite-amie. » répondit Quinn avec confiance.

« Tu es… gay ? » demanda Finn.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je suis, d'accord ? Mais je l'aime. »

« Tu l'_aimes_ ? » exigea Finn. « Whoa, attends quoi ? Pas moyen ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! On est sorti ensemble pendant trois ans, et il t'a fallu un _an_ pour me dire que tu m'aimais ! »

« Ce n'était pas réel, Finn » lui dit Quinn fermement, mais doucement.

« Oh mais c'est.. » dit-il en désignant les deux jeunes filles avec dégout. Il se leva et Santana en fit de même.

« Ecoute, connard ! Si tu veux m'insulter très bien, mais tu _ne peux pas_ insulter Quinn ou notre relation, parce que là d'où je viens, on m'appelle « Satan » et ce côté de moi n'est pas sorti depuis un moment, mais je serai heureuse de te le montrer ! » cria-t-elle.

« D'accord, je peux affronter une fille » lui hurla-t-il.

« Les gars » parla doucement Quinn. Les gens autour du restaurant paisible les fixaient. Santana s'assit immédiatement et son expression se radoucit en entendant la voix de Quinn. Elle baissa les yeux sur son genou alors que Quinn avait posé sa main sur celui-ci. Elle lui transmit un message de reconnaissance en la serrant légèrement.

Finn s'est finalement assis aussi, et les gens autour d'eux retournèrent à leurs propres repas. « Tu me dis, que tu sors avec cette _chienne_ ? »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Finn » commanda Quinn fermement. Elle le regarda puis regarda sa mère. « Si vous ne pouvez pas m'accepter, ainsi que Santana et notre relation, je pense que nous allons vous laisser, et vous devriez partir aussi. Parlez maintenant, ou partez. »

« Quinn » commença Judy « Bien que je ne pense pas nécessairement que cela soit juste sous tous ces aspects… Je te soutiens dans ton choix. »

Quinn cligna des yeux, « Vraiment ? »

« La famille compte pour quelque chose, Quinnie » déclara doucement Judy. Quinn hocha la tête et regarda Finn, qui répondit simplement en se levant et sortant du restaurant.

Santana soupira « Je jure que si jamais il revient, je vais lui couper. »

Quinn rit, et sa mère eut un faible sourire. « Alors pourquoi ne pas rattraper le temps perdu avec vous deux ? Je ne mentais pas Quinn. Je veux en apprendre plus sur toi. »

Quinn lui sourit « Eh bien nous sommes devenues officiellement un couple depuis quelques semaines, mais nous flirtons ensemble depuis plus. »

« Et nous avions eu des hauts et des bas, mais dernièrement, il y a seulement des hauts » ajouta Santana.

« Et vous avez déjà dit à quelqu'un d'autre que vous aimiez les filles ? » demanda Judy avec curiosité.

Quinn sourit gentiment et Santana hocha la tête. « Oui. En fait on l'a dit hier soir ».

Santana hocha la tête « Je l'ai dit à ma famille au téléphone hier soir, ma grand-mère m'a totalement abandonné » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolée ! » s'exclama Judy.

« Ouais, merci. Mais au moins mes parents sont cool avec ça » dit Santana avec un sourire.

« Je suppose que vous êtes ouvertes avec vos amis ? » demanda Judy.

« En fait, nous le sommes sur le campus. Donc la nouvelle s'est répandue, même à ceux qui ne nous connaissent pas » répondit Quinn avec un haussement d'épaules. « Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que nous sommes là l'une pour l'autre. »

Judy sourit aux deux jeunes filles « Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Vous avez l'air toutes les deux si heureuses, et c'est tout ce qu'une mère souhaite pour ses enfants. »

« Je suis heureuse maman » promit Quinn.

« New York et toutes ces nouvelles expériences t'ont rendu si heureuse » déclara Judy « Sérieusement, j'ai besoin de l'essayer ! » Elles rirent toutes ensemble et commandèrent leur brunch.

* * *

**Alors vous vous attendez à cette réaction ?**


End file.
